Two Broken Hearts
by Darkangle14
Summary: Leah?" he whispered." Leave my alone! I can't ever trust you again!" she yelled with warm tears falling.*BLACKWATER* COMPLETE!
1. The break up

* * *

She was running and running fast. '_ Sam left me for __her_.' Was her only thought. Yeah, he was changed after he came back. Now he left her for her " Soul sister". Or that was what Emily and herself used to call each other. Sam had to mess it all up. _'Man, I hate him so much ' _Then she laughed all though she still was crying she laughed ' _Funny how I thought I loved him just moments ago.'  
_Leah Clearwater, had everything in High school. Perfect grades, perfect family, perfect friends, perfect boyfriend, and super popular., Not only because Sam Uley was her boyfriend ,but also she was the star runner in her whole school. Almost no one was able to out run her. Cross country was HER sport anybody tried to miss with her title would eat dirt. And now as Sam was chasing her in the woods trying to make her see reason about how the break up is good for the both of them.  
" LEAH, LEAH PLEASE COME BACK!!!!! I'M VERY SORRY IT'S JUST THAT...." Sam yelled at her. He was catching up and Leah's house was close. She ran faster. When, she appeared Seth was sitting on the swing in their back porch. As soon as Seth saw her he yelled for their dad. Their father and mother came running out. "Leah?" her father said in a concerne colored his voice" What happened?" her mother said. Before Leah could answer Sam came out of the woods. Leah glared at him and ran into her mother's arms. "Make him go away." Leah said in a low whisper. "Sam, I have to tell you to please get off my land." her father said in a stern firm voice.  
" I need to speak with Leah, sir." I don't care what _you_ need. Now leave or else." Sam left and Leah went to her room. Her parents and herself needed to talk ,but Leah just shut out the whole world. After two weeks of Leah ans Sam broke up School was out for summer. Teenagers were out at the beach shopping of just chilling stayed in her room away from summer. This summer was going to be the third summer her and Sam were going to spend together.  
This week her best guy friend- Jacob Black- was coming back from Hawaii visting his sister. He didn't know Sam left him and she didn't want to tell him. Jacob never did like Sam. He always told Leah that he was no good, but that stoped when Jacob started spending more time in Forks with Bella Swan. Leah heards Jacob talk about her all the time. And she kept telling him she was no good and to saty away from her. Nobody ever listened to Leah so no acception when dear ol' Jaky didn't either.  
Then Jacob found out that Bella had a boyfriend -" It's Edward Cullen!" Jacob had said- I had to laugh and Jacob started to sulk. Leah was curled up in a ball on her bed spining her necklace that Sam had gaven her on her rembered the note it came with...._ "This necklice has a heart on it's silvier chain. Just like this heart will forever be your so will the one that is beating in my chest Love always, Sam"_  
Sam. Why did he have to miss her up? Why did he have to make her world once bright and happy so dark and depressed? Leah hugged her body pillow close to her body. Tears still running down her face and her heart still gone.  
_Three days later......_  
There was a low knock on the door and Leah had no energy to yell for whoever it was to go away. She just curled up in to a tighter ball with her back towards the door.  
"Leah?" said a low voice that could only belong to...."Jacob?" Leah whispered. just barly able to pick up her head and see for herself. " Hey, Honey, Whats up?" he said in his very husky voice. She almost smiled but just couldn't. Jacob smiled a sad smile. Leah turned her body and faced him. Picking up the covers and motioning Jacob to come lay down with her. He took off his shoes and laid down. He hugged her and she started to sob. "shhh Honey, you know Sam always sucked." Jacob said. They both laughed but then went into a silent confort. They held each other it was a very common embrace they had done since childhood. Jacob had been there for Leah thruogh thick and thin. They would always be the best of friends and Leah prayed that Jacob would be the only man to keep his promise to her.

* * *

YEAH I FINISHED MY FRIST CHAPTER!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. What the?

**HI! Thanks people for those reviews! And it is a Blackwater story. Here is chapter 2 **

**

* * *

**

_Three weeks after Jacob's return._  
"Hey Leah!" yelled Jacob. He looked very cheerful today. "Hi Jake. What up?" Leah asked. Every since Jacob came back Leah had gotten a little better. She still cried when nobody was looking, but was working on it. " You would never guess what happened in Forks today." Jacob said in a very hyper voice.

"No ,but I'm almost sure you gonna tell me." Leah said a little teasing. Jacob still was crushing on Bella Swan so it was no surprise that on this rainy Saturday morning he was at the Swan's house. " Bella Kissed me! And I guess that means we're dating!!!

"Wow Jake, but what about me?" Leah said sarcastically rolling her eyes ,but smiling at her best friend. "Your not going to leave all by myself while you and Bella run to Vegas?"

"Leah, you are very mean to me." Jacob said frowning. "You know I love you." he said. Leah just nodded her head and started at the sky. "You know Jake that now I'm going to have to meet her. Gota make sure she is right for you before things get serious. Don't want my boy to get hurt." Leah mused. Jacob looked up to her. Even him sitting on the floor and her sitting on the swing of her porch, he was only a inch shorter then her."Leah you better not make embarrassing remarks. Cause if you do I'll have to get you back and we don't want that."

She laughed and sent a playful glare at him. Jacob just smiled back and then looked up towards the sky. Leah looked at him for a few minutes then turned her attention to the sky. Leah was trying to make her life better. Sam and Emily were now dating and since Emily wasn't from here she stayed with Leah and her family. Leah tried to be happy for her cousin. She knowing Sam was a good man first hand. It's just that he was her first love her first boyfriend her first prince. She had to be Strong. And no matter how much she says she hates him calls him a jackass and other words. No matter how he had taken her heart then smashed it... she would always love him.

"Leah? Don't cry honey. I'll try to help you out of this Sam thing." Jacob said standing up and hugging her." I'll make you happy I swear!" Jacob always seemed to be in-tuned with her thoughts and she had to smile. "Jake you are such a good friend. I have no idea what I'll do without you."Leah said. Jacob laughed and said "Remember I swore on that I would be and I keep my promises." Jacob hugged her tighter. Jacob was the best person in the world besides her Dad of course. Jacob's arms were warmer then usual." Jake are you sick?" Leah asked. She didn't want Jacob getting sick." No never felt better." She nodded but still looked worried."I'm not a wimp so don't worry Lee" Jacob said. Then her mother called her. "It's time for Seth's baseball game so I need to go. Bye Jacob." Leah said and went inside. Jacob whispered "Bye Leah" then left.

On Monday Jacob went over to the Clearwater's house at seven in the morning. He let himself in and went straight to Leah's room. She was layingg down on her bed sound asleep. Jacob hide a chuckle at the sight of Leah hugging a stuffed panda tightly against her chest. He got hold of her feet and dragged her to the floor. Leah shot right up. "What the- Jacob?" it only took her a second to figure out what happen and started to walk over to poor Jacob slowly." Jake you-" before she could tell what happen Jacobpressed his lips on hers. Leah was in shock but started to kiss him back. She put her arms around his neck and he put his Strong arms around her waist. " Leah I love you" Jacob whispered when his lips were free. "I love you too Jake" Leah whispered. Then there was this annoying beeping. Leah turned around and her room started to disappear along with Jake.

Leah sat right up and hit her alarm clock. Thinking about her dream she whispered the words she never thought she would say " I think I'm in love with my best friend."

* * *

**Done with 2nd chapter * happy dance* PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Moring meeting

**Hi sorry it took me a while to update I had school =( Well here chapter three**

**

* * *

**

Leah sat there for a while just staring out her window staring at nothing. _I can't be IN love with Jacob his my friend my best friend. No this ain't right! _She tried to sort though her thoughts. She stood up and walked towards her bathroom to wash up. When she got out Seth was laying down on her bed.

" Hey Leah have you seen Jacob around? I need to talk to him about something very important." He said toying with her dairy.

"Seth you have two seconds to put that down and get out of my room." Leah said in a low voice. Seth looked at her and a small smile started to form the corners of his mouth.

" I knew you were going to say that"- then a weird look past his face- "Leah what kind of dream were you having last night? I kept on hearing you whispering something Jacoooob." He laughed and Leah blushed. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM SETH!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. He sighed and very slowly got up.

Just as he got to her door he yelled" LEAH IS IN LOVE WITH JAKE!!!" and with that he ran Leah quickly followed. "Seth your dead!!" Then the most trouble thing happened as she tripped on the stares. Jacob had just walked in and caught her - well almost caught her they ended up on the floor with Leah on top of Jacob. Now they stared at each others eyes blushing madly. "Hey ,lovebirds, get up!" Seth yelled Leah sighed got up then helped Jacob up. "Wait right here." Leah said and ran towards were Seth's voice had came from.

"Seth your soooo dead!" then something broke and Seth yelled "MOMMY DADDY SAVE ME!!!!!!!" Jacob chuckled and whispered "Just like old times." _But unlike old times my heart didn't skip a beat when Leah was so close._ "Sorry Jacob Seth is being an ass. So what up?" Leah said. "Nah it cool. Well just wanted to know if you wanted to Bella today." Her face fell the slightest bit. "Of course! When?" "I was hoping for breakfast. What you think?" Leah nodded.

"Give me a few minutes." Jacob nodded and sat on the sofa. Leah walked slowly up the steps and went to her room got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a purple shirt. Put on some lip gloss and got her mini messanger bag. Walking towards Jacob and went in her P.T. cruser to I-hop.

"Hey Bella whats up?" Jacob said and picked her on the cheek. She blushed and hugged him." Hi Jake. Just waiting for you." Bella was those kind of girls that are known as cute for there whole life ,because she is short and skinny not many curves. " Oh hi I'm Bella Swan. Whats your name?"

Jacob smiled and said "Bella this my best friend Leah Clearwater." and as Bella looked at me I could tell one thing I hate her.

* * *

**Finished hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Alone

**Hi peoples! Thanks for the reviews I'm so happy you like it. Well here is chapter four!!!!! **

**

* * *

**

_'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,Leah, you have to eat it!' _Leah thought glaring down at her eggs and pancake. Just across the table was the ' Happy couple' and she was alone.

Jacob was sitting very close-_ too close _Leah thought- with his arm around Bella's shoulder and Bella looking very uncomfortably,but tiring to hide it behind a smile. _' She still in love with that Edward guy. Poor girl if I didn't like her much I would feel sorry for her ,but she is USING Jacob!' _Leah thought."So I hear that you and Jake are very close, Leah that is nice. How long have you guys been best friends?" Bella asked. "A few years maybe twelve years." Bella's eyes grew wide and Jacob smiled at Leah. " Twelve years!? Really? Wow" Bella said.

"Yeah its been that long since I've made the worst mistake of my short life." Jacob said laughing at Bella,she looks mad. Leah was used to Jacob's teasing and rolled her eyes." Yes I was only five years old. I was young and stupid." Leah sighed.

"Hey you were the one to make the first move. Sam was mad!" Jacob laughed and so did Leah but Bella seemed lost."We are just playing Bella don't worry."

Leah sighed and looked at her wist." Oh it's ten I have to go. It was nice meeting you ,Bella. See you later Jacob." Leah said and got up took her bag and walked out. She sighed when she noticed it was raining hearder then in the morning.

When she got home Leah went took a shower and then went to her bed. It was very dark in her house and _lonely _Leah thought. Her parents were on a date and Seth was at Quil's house playing Halo on X-box 360. Leah was all alone just staring at her roof. Slowly Leah started to fall a sleep hoping this was all a dream....

**( Two weeks later)**

Leah looked around her room thinking of something to do today. Then her phone started to ring. "Hello?" came Bella's voice. Leah sighed and said "What up Bella?"

"Well I was wondering if you had seen Jacob around."

"Nope he usually with you I haven't seen him in forever. Why?"

"Well"- she sounded guilty- "I broke up with him.. because Edward is back and I just ..can't."

Leah sat straight up" YOU WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU DO THAT AND TO JAKE!!! YOU SELFISH HO!!!"Leah yelled.

"I'm sorry Leah really I am." she sounded like she was cring.

"Whatever I got to go and clean YOUR mess." and with that Leah hung up. Leah sat there for a moment. Only one thaing in mind.

"Jacob is gone."

* * *

**Well I'm done with chapter four hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Jacob?

**Hi Thanks for the reviews!! You guys are awesome! Well here is chapter five! =)**

**

* * *

**

Leah did the first thing that came to mind- call her dad. She raced down the steps and went to the living room. "Dad dad Jacob is gone!" Leah yelled. Her father looked up towards her "What Leah?" . Leah toke a deep breath centered herself then said very slowly"Jacob Black is gone. Bella doesn't know where he is. Last time that"- she bit her tongue-"saw him he was VERY upset. Now he is missing."

"Have you called Billy?" Her father asked rather calm _'too calm' _Leah thought. "No not yet I just had to ask you." "Well call Billy and asked him if he knows where Jacob is." Leah nodded her head and nearly ran to her phone. She dialed the all too familiar rang three times and Billy answered"Hello?" "Hey Billy have you seen Jacob?" asked Leah right away. "Yeah kids kinda tried and stuff. Why?" Billy sounded funny but Leah didn't say anything. "Cause his annoying sorry excuse for an ex-girlfriend called me asking if I had seen him around. His okay though right?"

"Yeah don't worry Leah he is fine."Billy assured her and then said as though an after thought "Hey you weren't planning to come over anytime soon right?" Leah made a face and said "Yeah we had plans for Wednesday Why?" "Well Jacob can't go sorry." Billy said and Leah started to get mad "Why not?" "Because I said so.I'm sorry Leah but Jacob can't see you for a very long time. Good bye." and before Leah could say anything Billy hung up the phone. Leah slammed the phone onto the receiver. _'Billy doesn't want Jacob to see me?! Billy of all people after his wife died he was always happy me was around Jacob. To help him heal would Billy all of a sudden not want me around Jacob after his first girlfriend dumped him?' _Leah thought angrily. She ran to her room and sat on her bed. Leaning on her wall Leah started to fall asleep.

**( three hours after phone call)**

Leah wondering the forest looking around. Light snow started to fall the forest was wonderful. No one -it looked- had gone down this path for many years. As she reached a small opening the most weirdest thing walked up beside her. It was a reddish brown wolf it stared at the end of the opening Leah looked at it in awe she had the feeling that she somehow knew this animal -she didn't feel sacred at all. A low growl sound came from it deep in it's chest. Then a small movement caught her eyes. There stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. His dark hair nice built just abnormally white -he looked as though he was dead. He caught her eye and smiled Leah just stared then slowly raised his hand as to tell her to come to him. She took a step towards him ,but the wolf jumped and attacked him. And Leah did the first thing that came to mind she yelled "JACOB!" and ran towards the wolf ,but huge arms went around her arms were too hot. She tried to break free to run to what seemed like Jacob. "Stop Leah!" a voice that send a cold chill down her spin. She slowly turned her head and saw her worst nightmare "Sam what are you doing here?" Leah said in a low deadly voice.

"Rescuingyou." Sam said and turned his gaze back towards the wolf as did Leah. She slowly took his hands away from her body and took a step away. She still didn't like Sam to be near her. After a few minutes of the wolf growling it turned its head for a split secondand -what seemed to be- nodded. Sam turned around very fast and picked up Leah. She was about to protest ,but something in Sam's face told her not to.

As Sam took off running Leah heard breaking sounds adn a ugly cry that seemed to perice her ears and she knew that the man was no more.

* * *

**Well I'm done with this chapter!! =) Hope you like it. Please review **


	6. SAM

**Hey thanks for the reviews and also thanks for some of those pointers. Well here is chapter Six!**

**

* * *

**Leah was pissed. She was fuming and struggling against Sam's hold. "Stop Leah!" Sam commanded. Leah growled and pushed away from his hold. "Why the hell are you doing this, you wanna die idiot?" Sam said. Leah glared and really wished looks could kill. "Get your freakin' hands off me asshole mother trucker!!" Leah yelled so loud that Sam let her go to cover his ears. Leah took that split moment to punch him right at the jaw. His skin was hot and his jaw was hard. When Leah's fist meet his jaw there was a cracking sound ,but Leah pretend not to hear it. "Stay the HELL away from me you low life sad excuse for a man. Got that little boy?" Leah yelled.

"Stop being so difficult Leah. Your such a pain!" Sam whined. Leah froze and stared at him. again wishing looks could kill. "Leave me alone Sam. Your a jackass! Why don't you go back to your story book ending with Emily and let me go and rot somewhere else! You think your so amazing and shit that you can't let me be happy?!" Leah said in the coldest voice she had.

Sam glared his hands where shaking. Then with a sigh he looked at her" Leah two things are wrong with that. One I don't think I'm amazing. Two Who the hell gets story book endings? Cause I would really love to meet them.""Leave me alone! Okay asshole? Good bye." Leah said and turned around on her heals. Her head held high she walked away. Sam stared at her and sighed "She'll never forgive me." Sam whispered.

Leah walked to her house went up the steps and ran to her room. As soon the door was shut she slammed her back on the door. Sliding down towards the floor putting her head on her knees. Crying silently and not knowing if she was crying for Sam or Jacob.

Jacob hadn't called Leah in to two days. And she was slipping more and more into anger and depression. Now it was worse then Sam's break up she had lost her best friend. _' I'm turning into Bella after the whole Edward thing.' _Leah thought bitterly. Unknowing that she was turning into the most hated person in her age group. Leah had shut herself into her room and cried to sleep. Everybody worried about her but nobody said anything to her because she would blow up on them. She was all alone and it was because of Jacob Black.

* * *

**Done! Please reivew! **


	7. Here for me

**Hey sorry guys about the whole crack thing Yes she did break his jaw. Any ways here is chapter seven!**

* * *

_' Day three_" Leah thought glumly. Three days since Jacob called. Three days since she hadn't talked to anyone.

Leah was depressed ,but mostly angry. Leah was in her room when her call rang. She quickly picked it up and was about to press end ,but saw the number. She pressed talk. "Hello?" said the husky voice. Leah gasped and wanted to hang up ,but something wouldn't let her. "Leah? I'm very sorry that I haven't called you in three days. I've been busy and stuff. You know and I'm very sorry." Jacob said. Leah sighed and said"Well excuse me that I'm such a bother to you. You can not call me any more and forget all those years were we could tell each other anything! Good bye Jacob. Hope you have a nice life!!" Leah hung up and burst into tears. She turned on her I- pod to drown out the sounds of her cry. Then giggled when she heard the song that started to play

_Dont' cry for me _

_If you loved me_

_You would be here if you loved me. _

_You want me _

_come find me _

_make up your mind._

"Yeah Jacob make up your mind." Leah whispered.

_should have let you fall_

_Lose it all_

_so maybe you can remember_

Leah started to sing along.

_can't keep believing _

_we're only deceiving ourselves_

_and I'm sick of the lie_

_and you're too late_

"Yeah your too late ,man!"

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me _

_You would be here with me!!_

Leah sang.

"I am here for you ,Leah." Said a familiar voice.

* * *

**Please review! Hope you like it.**


	8. Movies

**Hi people Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are the best. And sorry about the short chapter I'll make this one longer..**

* * *

Leah smiled she turned around and hugged Seth. "Thanks little bro." Seth had grown up a lot since he turned sixteen. He got taller and had a great built. His skin - to Leah's horror- had gotten hotter. "Always here for you short sis." He teased. Seth had gotten taller then Leah.

"Nah I need you here." She finally admitted she wasn't as strong as she had shown to the outside. Then their father came into the room."Yeah Leah you don't need anyone else ,but us you know." her dad said.

Leah smiled and nodded. Sue came in and everyone hugged Leah. She was happy not as happy as she was when Sam was hers ,but okay.

After that day things started to change. Leah and her dad got even more closer then ever. He took her fishing had long talks. Seth helped Leah when she needed a laugh and her mother even took Leah out on girls night out.

Leah's life was finally getting back to being just fine. Jacob called her every day and every day Harry threaten to call the cops. She would laugh a little when Jacob yelled '_ I'm NOT stocking her! Just please let her talk to me!' _and Harry would answer him with a short 'no' then hung up.

There was only three weeks for summer vacation ,but to Leah it seemed forever. Seth had a great idea to go to the movies and Leah be driver. Leah smirked and said"No duh I ain't going to let YOU drive my car. Sorry buddy."

They said bye to their parents and drove to Seattle. Seth looked excited and Leah laughed at his face. He looked like he was a little boy who was going to the candy store. They bought tickets for Star Trek. They sat in the back row and waited for the movie to start. Leah reached for some more popcorn when her hand came out empty she turned to Seth.

"Did you eat all the popcorn already ,man?" Leah asked in disbelief. Seth smiled looking innocent Leah sighed and got up to get more. "I'll be back." she said. When she turned around and bumped into someones back. "Sorry." She said before looking up ,then quickly wishing she hadn't.

**JPOV( I want to try something new)**

Seth - after my begging- finally agreed to trick Leah and going to the movies and I 'unknowingly' show up. It worked I followed them to the movies ,but I lost sight when they parked. There was were I hide then parked and went in.

I planned to ask no beg - even if I had to get on my hands and knees to do it. I laughed at that thought. It had been around two weeks to three weeks when I found out that I was in love with Leah. I was thinking over if I could date her ,but then the whole imprinting thing- also. I didn't want to hurt her like Sam. Leah had been my best friend for years and just now did I notice her beauty.

I walked into the theater and started towards the back -Leah's favorite spot to sit. Just as I was about to get to my sit -right next to Leah - I notice that there was someone else already sitting there. I glared and zeroed in to see who it was. _' It's Quil!' _I menatlly yelled. And worst of it looked like she was _flirting _with him! I turned around and ran out while the heat shivered down my back.

**LPOV**

Quil smiled and I smiled back. We kept on talking when Seth gasped. I turned around and saw him he was staring at a running figure. '_Jacob.' _I thought and ran after him. He ran very fast ,but I pushed forward doing my best to keep up.

No matter how much it hurt me that he had more important things then me I followed him need to confront him face to face. "Jacob! Stop!" I yelled he froze and put his hands to fist. I ran towards him. "Jacob." Leah said in a low whisper.

"What Leah?!" Jacob said with bitterness that tore Leah's heart.

"Do you always have to talk to me with your back towards me?" Leah said. She noticed they were in the middle of forest with the full moon staring down at them.

Jacob turned around slowly he looked at the floor."What do you need ,Leah?"

"Look at me Jacob." Leah said. She hated to show weakness ,but Jacob was always there for her.

He looked up then stared at me like I was the moon. "Jaocb. Are you okay?" Jacob smiled and then turned around. I looked were Jaocb stared at Seth and Quil who was walking towards us. "Hey guys. We were looking for you. What are you doing out here?" Asked Seth who was staring at Jacob. Quil looked at Jacob and then smiled. Jacob nodded and looked at me "Leah wanna come with me to the beach? We need to talk."

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review!**


	9. I can never trust you again

**Thanks guys for all the reviews! Now here is Chapter nine!**

**

* * *

**

**(Jpov(**

Leah nodded and I smiled lightly. "Leah you sure you wanna spend alone time with this guy?" asked Seth -the traitor. Leah sighed and nodded. _'Didn't she want to spend time with me? Maybe she hates me already. I imprinted on her and she doesn't even like me. I think I'll have to talk with Sam before I tell her. Maybe we could have a bonfire! Yeah I'll ask the elders tonight.'_ I thought_._

We walked towards my car in complete silence. She seemed to be deep in thought _' Maybe thinking of ways to beat me and yell at me. She sounded really pissed on the phone. God this sucks!' _They got in the car and drove to La Push. " So ,Leah whats up?"

"Nothing just being with my family and stuff. What about you?" she said loud and clear. I sighed "Nothing working here and there with stuff. Sam has been working us like 'dogs'." I chuckle at the inside joke soon she'll get it. Then I noticed my mistake..._'SHIT ' _Leah froze and stared at me. "Sam? You've been hanging out with SAM?" There was a long silence. "Leah." I whispered. "Leave me alone! I can never trust you!" She yelled warm tears starting to form in her eyes.

**( LOPV) **

Jacob Black. I frickin hate him now. Tears of anger started to form. The light turned red and I got out of the car. Jacob followed me but I needed some air. He seemed to have known cause not once did he tell me to get back into the car. Once I was ready to get back in to the car - with the traitor - i did so.

"Leah let me explain. I swear on my Macaroni & cheese." Jacob said Leah sighed and smiled lightly remembering that was their secret swear. "FINE. EXPLAIN." I yelled. "You gotta swear on it." " Fine I swear on my sandbox."

"Look remember the legend of the werewolves?" he started very serious. "Don't play with me ,Jacob Black." "I'm not and you swear to listen." Leah nodded " Okay well they are true I'm a.... wolf and so is everyone else. And the story about imprinting is ... true also." Jacob said he looked nervous.

Leah looked at him with pure shock. "WHAT? You can't be for reals! No stinking way!" Leah said. "Leah they are and well sorry i didn't tell you before."

"So Sam....his a wolf, too?" Leah asked. Jacob looked hurt ,but nodded. "And he imprinted on Emily?!" again he nodded. "Oh.......so why are you telling me ,now?"

"Because I...I...I im.....imprinted.....on....on you." He said very low. It took awhile to take it all in. " You imprinted on ME?!" I yelled over joyed.

"Yeah ,I did ,but don't get all weired out We don't have to date or anything. I just swear I'll be her for you. Swear on my Macaroni & cheese." Jacob said and I smiled. So we stopped at the beach and walked down the beach holding hands -friendly- and talking about nothing. My soul felt at ease now that I truly have everything. My brother. My if she accepts my sorry Emily. Jacob. And My dad.

Jacob stopped and looked up at the sky and smiled Leah looked up too. _Everybody kept their promise to be there for me. Though thick and thin and they did.'_ Leah thought. But then her phone started to buzz.

"Hello?" she said "Leah come home NOW!" said her mom. "Whats wronge." Leah asked and her mom said four words that turned Leah's world upside down " your father is dead."

* * *

**Done! If you want to know about the whole Macaroni thing is about I'm going to put a One-Shot to explain. Please review**

**ALSO you guys gotta check out this amazing Leah story that xXUsAgIkIxX is writing! It's awesome!**


	10. Auther's note

Hello everyone,

I'm really sorry that I haven't written in a VERY long while. it's because we don't have a computer right now and I'm just writing this so you guys will know.

I'll write when we have a computer again. So it's going to be a while. I'm very sorry.

but when I get the Internet back on I'll write so much that my fingers will hurt. I promise.

- Darkangel14


	11. werewolves

**Hey. I'm not going to be able to write alot but I hate to leave things the way I did so here is chapter ten!**

**

* * *

**

As Leah stood there wide eyed. Jacob put his arms around her.

Leah turned around and shook off his arms. Jacob frowned ,but made no movment towards her.

"Leah"- "I have to go Jacob." Leah said in 'the' voice. Jacob flinched but nodded. Leah ran towards her house before jacob could offer her a ride. Jacob stared after her.

He then heard a noise coming from the other side of the forest. "Sam." Jaocb gretted. Sam nodded "Jacob." "What do you want Sam?" Jaocb asked in a dead voice.

Sam thought it was from the whole Bella thing so he passed it off. "It is Bella."

"What about her?" Jacob asked -raising an eyebrow.

Sam looked shocked that Jake didn't freak about Bella. "Sha is...um... with a baby."

Jacob looked up "WHAT!? how did Bella do _that_?" Jacob asked.

"Wow Jake I thought your Dad already told you about the birds and the bees." Sam said laughing. "Shut up Sam." Jacob said" I'm not in the mood. And she is dating a dead THING how can sah...you knom?"

"Her dad said it isn't Edward's."

"Then whose?"

"Jasper's."

"Will I don't care. Did you hear about Harry?" Jacob said.

Sam stopped smiling. "No whats wrong with Harry? Is he okay?"

Jacob took a deep breath "His dead." Sam's face went sad in a minute flat. "How is Le-Sue and Seth doing?"

Jaocb shrugged "I don't know."

"What about Leah? How is she doing?" Sam asked.

Jaocb got made then he even growled. "I really don't know Sam. Her life was JUST getting back to normal!"

Sam flinched and turned around. "Shut the hell up Jacob." Sam saidbefor walking towards the woods. He stopped turned a slit bit towards Jacob and said "Also since we don't know what Bella is carring. We have to destory it. So we leave tommrow. Bye asshole."

Jacob sighed and then ran towards Leah's house. All the lights were off but the livings room.

Jacob was walking towards the back doorbut saw Leah sitting on the swing on her porch. Leah looked up"Seth?" she looked...hopefull. So hopefull it pained Jacob to have to say"No its me Jake."

Leah's face fell the slitesst bit "Oh..hey jake." Jacob's heart throbbed.

"If you don;t want me here I could leave." Jaocb said. Leah looked up"No ,but can you go get Seth from Embry's house?"

Jacob nooded happy to do something for Leah. Jacob went towards the forest with inhumanly speed. When he got to Embry's house Seth had already heard the news and was no running on four tried to calm him ,but it wasn't working.

Jacob went back to Leah saying "Lee, Seth can't come home right now."

Leah stood up"Why not!? Is he okay?" Jaocb said he was fine. Then she got mad 'werewolf mad' thought Jacob.

"Lee." "Shut up Jacob!" Leah yelled. "Why dose everyone break their promises to me? the only one I can trust is myself!" Leah yelled.

"And me Leah. You can trust me. You know why I had to leave,but I'm back now. And I won't leave again."

"Nop Jacob your not!You understand? Its forced you had no felling towards me but of the best friend!"Leah said very mad. She was shaking all over.

"I loved you before the imprinting. I always loved you! Maybe not the same way like this past to weeks,but I'm here for you now." Jaocb said.

Leah growled - I mean GROWLED- and took off thowards the forest. Jacob followed her. Just as he reached for her arm her cloth exploded and there stood a grey wolf. It's back was towards Jaocb.

"Leah? Oh..no leah." Jaocb whispered.

* * *

**(Okay so I would have stopped here but with the whole computer thing I'll keep on typing.) **

Jacob quickly took off his shirt and shorts off and turned to his wolf -self. Jacob was taller then Leah -wolf.

_'Leah?'_Jaocb thought.

_'What the hell is going on?'_

_'You are a werewolf. I don't kno how thats possble.' _then other thoughts statred to flow by.

_'Leah a werewolf?! HELL NO!' _Paul

_Leah CLearwater a werewolf? _Jared

_Leah a werewolf? Oh hell she'll be able to hear my thoughts about Emily. This is bad _Sam

_Whats going on Jaocb? _Seth.

Leha turned towards Jacob "Jake wh-" then she looked at Jacob nad frozzed.

_Hey think you can change back?_

_How?_

_Think happy thoughts thats all ,lee._

Leah nodded and started thinking about happy thoughts: Lavender smell soft rain and sloly she started to get smaller then she was human ,but not before the pack heard Jacob's laughter from her thoughts.

She landed on her stomach and was um...butt naked. Sam was pissed because his laughter didn't pop up.

_Jaocb stop staring at her! Give her your cloth and get AWAY from her!_Ordered Sam. Jacob put his cloth on Leah's back and walked towards the trees.

Leah picked her head up and said "Jacob?"

Jacob's paws frozzed and was about to turn around. His body was now in war with it self. Follow Sam's orders or listen to his imprint...._Oh shit._ Jacob thought_._

**_YOU IMPRINTED ON LEAH?! YOU ASSHOLE MOTHER TRICKER! _**yelled sam**_ HOW DARE YOU IMPRINT ON MY-_**then sam choked on his next words.

Jaocb growled **_LEAH ISN'T YOUR ANYTHING SAM! THE CLOSEST THING SHE IS TO YOU IS YOUR BIGGEST REGRET FOR LEAVING! NEVER CALL LEAH YOUR ANYTHING AGAIN ASSHOLE!_**

Sam grolwed**_ YOU WILL LEAVE HER ALONE! JAOCB THATS AN ORDER. _**

**_NO SAM I WON'T_** I felt strong. I looked towards Leah pointed towards my clothes and she nodded. I turned around and she began to dress.

* * *

**Please review! **


	12. Leah and suprise

**Hey thanks for the reviews you guys are great! **

**

* * *

**

(JPOV)

So now Sam was pissed Seth was possibly scared for the rest of his long life -**Yeah Jackball no brother wants to hear about their sisters that way. Dude I like you and all but God stop thinkin' 'bout my sister that freakin' way!! **- poor kid.

Quil ran towards where I was and took his shorts off his leg and put it on the ground.

**Thanks man.**

**Only to get out of your head Jake. **he said with a laugh I laughed with him. Sam growled and ordered eveyone else to go on patrol.

"Okay Jaocb you can look now." Leah said. I turned around and gasped again. Leah in MY clothes looked so freakin HOT! Sam growled again and I just rolled my eyes. **Go jump off a cliff asshole. **I said.

Sam huffed and said with as much anger as he felt **Don't think you are all high and mighty because you imprinted on Leah and I can't hurt you now. You are still part of this pack and under my command.**

**Whatever Sam you need to lighten up dude. **Sam stared to walk away. Then turned around towards Leah sighed sadly and looked at me. **Eplain what happened to her about EVERYTHING Jacob and that is an order. **

And with that he walked off. I walked towards the woods turned my head to Leah's direction made a motion for her to stay there she nodded. I went to the woods changed to human form and slipped on Quil's shorts and headed to Leah.

Her back was towards me and I walked behind her wrapping my arms around her. She was shaking very lightly. "Leah are you okay?"

"Oh Jacob let me think I just freakin turned into a huge wolf only moments ago. I just happened to lose my FATHER! And my life was just about to get back to normal." Leah said.

Jacob sighed and nodded "You've been through alot today ,Leah. I wish I could help you even a little bit." Leah frowned "Shut up Jacob!" She yelled and shrugged his arms off her. "I need to be alone right now,Jacob." Leah started to walk away from him. "Leah you aren't alone anymore." Jaocb said. "Really? Cause I thought the same thing when Sam left me and you came back. I thought the same damn thing when I was depressed when you refused to talk to me so long. So shut the hell up about not give me 'your not alone' shit. ,Jacob!" Leah said. "Lee you don't have to be like that anymore we are here I'm here." Jacob said quietly.

Leah kept walking away. "Leah you are going to need us. The transformation of being a werewolf is very hard to go on alone. You don't need that right now." Jacob said and Leah froze. "Leah please just let us -me- help you during this. I'm here to help you Sam assighned that job to me. He thought it was a good idea since I imprinted."

Leah turned around "How does imprinting feels like Jacob?"

Jaocb smiled "It feels like all the things that make you you is lost. That you see that special person and it all that matters is them. Its feels ...amazing. Why?"

Leah looked into his eyes "Because I tink I might have imprinted already." Jacob frowened "Really? On who?" "I think its you Jacob." "That means we are soulmates and now will be together for the rest of our lives ,Leah." Leah looked shocked "I'm going to be stuck with YOU for the rest of my long life? Oh man!" Leah teased. Jacob looked at her "Don't you wanna be with me Leah?" he looked "Of course I do Jacob."

She sat down and so did Jacob put he sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "SO tell me all being a werewolf. Don't want you getting in trouble."Leah said laughind. Jacob laughed.

"Okay so I'll tell ya." Then Jacob told Leah all about being a wolf. About vampires about the alpha and about the whole nude thing, and the worst part -to Leah- hearing each others thoughts. She yelled"NO F-ING WAY!! THAT SUCKS!!" Jacob nodded. Then there was a nice silence. Around five in the morning Leah fell asleep. She was snoring lightly and Jacob was dozing off.

That was when the smell it Jacob's nose. He sat up quickly and looked around. He woke up Leah and they turned into thiers wolf-selfs. Jacob howled and looked at Leah. **Run to the others Leah. **Jacob thought.

**No Jacob. I will not leave you. **

**Stuborn woman!**

**Thats me. **

**Just don't do something stupid and stay behind me. **

Leah nodded and then out of no where she was thrown to a tree. Jacobturned around and yelled one word ....**Leah!!**

* * *

So what do you think? Please review! :]


	13. whats up his ass?

**Thanks guys for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter it maybe my longest chapter yet. =)**

* * *

Jacob growled at the vampire and crouched down ready to attack ,but Leah stood up and bit his head off - for reals. Jacob looked at her in amazement **_Quit looking at me ,Jake and start fightin'. _**Leah thought and charged towards another vamp. There was about seven of them. Jacob stood behind Leah so they were back to back. Both were growling loudly and the rest of the pack were on their way.

Leah growled and jump towards another one. **_They are sure weird eyes are so red and filled with blood lust this is so thrilling._** Leah thought as her teeth sank into their shoulder blade.

**Leah Clearwater is one scary freakin' beast ,dude. I feel sorry for you. **thought Paul who never took anything serious and thought it would be funny.

Sam and Jacob both growled. **SHUT UP PAUL IT IS NOT THE TIME NOR THE PLACE,ASSWIPE!!** _(poor son of a motherless goat....)_ Paul cringed and said a quiet 'sorry' and kept running. Jacob and Leah were fighting and the pack weren't that far away. Seth was running the fastest and his only thought was **Leah my sister! **She isn't ready for fighting she was unskilled. Yet she was doing better then Jake.

It was because she was letting her wolf-self take over. When the pack FINALLY got there all of the vamps where in a pile. Jacob looked at Sam wolf. **Perfect freakin' timing you moron! I thought you were always there for your pack SAM! What didn't want to leave Emily when we need you?!** Jacob thought angerly

Sam growled **_You are an idiot! Shut the hell up Jacob. It is not my fault that YOU and Leah went far away from where any of us live! _**

**_You think its MY fault then asshole!? You can't freakin' run fast enough to get here! Slow ass!_** Jacob yelled

_**Shut the hell up! Thats an order Jacob**_ Sam said.

**Sam stop being an ass to Jacob he is just mad about what happened! Just both of you calm down.**yelled Seth. Everyone frozzed shocked at Seth's outburst. Leah laughed and said

**Wow who new that Seth would have the guts to yell at you guys to shut up! You rock little bro!**Leah said with a huge grin.

**Yeah I'll stop if Jacob would stop being an ass!**

**The only reason that you think I'm being that is because Leah loves me now and not hung up on you. **

**_WTF!? _**Leah

**You wish Jacob I have Emily why would I want Leah? **Sam said without thinking. Leah flinched and Jacob bared his teeth.

**Better shut the hell up if you want to keep your head Sam. **

**Whatever Jacob you are so weak you can't handle an alpha. **Sam said with a smile. Jaocb growled and started to circle Sam.

**You cold hearted asshole. Never talk about Leah like that or you will get your ass handed to you. **Jacob said. feeling Leah flinched and so he didn't like it. Sam laughed. **What the hell is up your ass Sam? why you being a such a mother trucker?**

Sam ran towards Jacob **You have to learn to respect me as your alpha Jaocb! **Then he tried to put his teeth in Jacob's hind leg. Leah growled and tried to bite Sam's tail to make him stop. **Jared take care of her! **Sam said now he was seeing red and not knowing what he was saying. Jaocb heard what Sam said and jumped over him.

Jacob bit Jared. Sam yelled out a command **STOP RIGHT NOW!! **

Seth was on top of Sam and Leah was beating on Paul. **Everyone just calm down now!**

**Calm down my ass You told Jare to take care of MY sister asshole. Don't tell me to calm the fuck down! **Yelled Seth. That made everyone frezz and stare at him. First the out burst now then he cuurses. Seth must be pissed. Leah turned to look at all of them. Just one day as a werewolf and she was having to deal with ALL this drama. She quickly turns into her human form flip everyone else off and run towards a random direction.

Sam followed her and so did Seth and Jacob. Jacob was starting to think like an alpha wolf. **Sam leave us be! NOW!** Sam's head fell to yhe ground by the fell of Jaocb cammanded. Jaocb and Seth followed Leah.

**She is so freakin fast in human form! **yelled Seth. Jacob nodded and kept going forward. They found her sitting on a rock she had always had went to after Sam had broken up with her. We both change to wolf form and put on our shorts. and I grapped Seth's borrowed shirt. We both walk towards Leah and Seth had his eyes shut tight. I threw Leah the shirt and she slipped it on.

"Are you okay, sis?" Seth said after he opened his eyes. Leah wrapped her arms around her knees. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Seth looked down and took a deep breath trying to stop his hands from shaking.

"I'm fine Sethy. Really."

"Leah, I have something to tell you." said Jacob.

"What?"

"Seth and I are in our own pack. Would you come and be in it?"

"You and Seth? In a diffrent pack then the others? wow"

"So are youi going to be in the pack?" asked Seth with a huge grin. Leah nodded and smiled "Of course I'll be in it. Us rejects have to stike together." Jacob smiled and said "Well thats good. I also have our little reject pack then."

Seth precked up and smiled "Really already!?" Leah looked up towards Jake "What is it Black?"

"Sam wants to destory Bella because she is going to have a demon baby. I think we should go and help them Cullens."

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Because I owe them alot. If it wasn't for Edward being here I wouldn't be have become a werewolve and bella and I would have been a 'thing' and Leah would still be with Sam."

"How so?" asked Seth.

"Well you see. If the bloodsuckers wouldn't have come the wolf gene woudn't have kicked in and things would be very diffrent. So I'm glad because I noticed my soulmate." Jacob said looking at Leah. Seth prtended to gag.

"Now that we are in this reject pack and all. And now I have a voice I would like to say Can you please not be all imprinting blind and lovey dovey." Seth whined. Leah smiled and said in a VERY girly voice "Oh Jacob now that I have run away with you my darlin' take by both body and mind."

Jacob laughed and said "Of course my love!" and Seth went to gag again and Leah and Jacob laughed.

(After everyone stoped laughing.)

Leah and Seth packed a bag up full of clothes and left a letter for their mother 'Dear mom, We love you very much. But we have to go and help Jacob with this Cullen thing and the pack. We love you. Good bye, Leah and Seth.'

After they left and went to Jacob's house. He was saying bye to Billy. Leah tied the bag th her leg. Jaocb came out and We went to the cullen's house. We changed into wolf form half way there. When we came to the backyard of their huge house Edward came storming out with mad eyes.

**What the hell is wrong Bloodsucker? **asked Jacob.

Edward looked at him then sighed "The baby isn't mine."

* * *

**So what you think? If you see any typos please tell me. Please review! **


	14. Drama bout Bella

**Thanks soo much for the reviews!****

* * *

**

The packed had mixed feelings about the whole 'not my kid' thing. Seth was very confused. Jacob was shocked and Leah was mad as hell.

_The baby is NOT yours?! What bull crap are you saying bloodsucker!? This is low even for you asshole. Knock up Bella then turn around and say ' its not my kid'. _

"Leah let me explain."

_What this is bull crap.I'm leaving and hope that Sam rips your ass apart. _She began to walk off.

_How can you do that Edward? _Seth asked. Jacob growled at Edward and begun to walk to the woods to change and see if Bella was okay. "Wait you don't get it!"

_Good bye Jackass! _Leah said.

"It can't be my child because I am still a virgin!" yelled Edward. Then froze. Did he really just yell that!?

_'....' _Leah

_'....' _Seth

_'....' _Jacob

_Wait what you are still a virgin?! Aren't you like a thousand years old? Wow you make that guy in 40 year old virgin sound cool. _thought Leah. Edward glared at her and she smirked. Everyone was still in shocked.

_So who the hell is the baby's daddy? _asked Leah. Edward sighed. "I wish I DIDN'T know. Truth be told I want to rip my 'brothers' head off but sadly that would hurt Bella. A small side of me hoped it was Jacob's -because I could kill Jacob without regret- but Bella wouldn't do that with him."

Leah snorted _She didn't do that with YOU either ,dude. So shut up about Jacob. _

The pack went to change to human form then came back with Jacob leading. They all looked at Edward -but Leah - with sad faces.

When they entered the house they frozen with shocked. Bella was sitting on the sofa and she was HUGE!!! With Jasper sitting on the floor next to her knee. Esme was standing behind them frowning. And you could hear Alice Emmett and Rosalie up stairs. Edward whispered "I need to go up stairs." And flew up.

"Hey Bells." said Jacob. She looked up towards the pack half- smiling at Jacob and Leah ,but grinned like a idiot when she saw Seth. Seth smiled back to her and went to seat next to her. Jacob was weirded out by Seth's and Bella's action but said nothing.

Leah went to stand in front of Bella "So Bella ,ho, Who is the father of your demon child? Or are you unsure cause I hear its very common for sluts not to know the father of the their children."Jasper growled at her and she growled back. Jacob whispered "Who wants popcorn?" Seth looked up to Jake and said "I do." but the two were ignored. =(

"Why are you saying that Leah? You are in love with someone you can not have. I'm positive you would have done the same as I have." Bella said. (Sorry if she is out of her personality) Leah snorted "That's were you are mistaking. The person I love right now I have wrapped around my finger. And never compare your slutty ass to me ,Bella."

"That is enough Dog! Get out of my house now!" Jasper yelled. Bella started crying. Jacob walked over to Leah and Jasper " You will not talk to my pack member like that ever again. We are here to help your ungrateful asses." Esme said very firmly "Listen up children. We will not fight like cats and dogs in MY house. Jacob we are very grateful that you have come to help us. Jasper isn't in the right state of mind at the moment. Please forgive him. And Leah ,dear, please don't call Bella or anyone else names."

Leah nodded and sat on the floor with Jacob right behind her "Okay so tell us the story. I want to know what I'm protecting." she glared at Bella.

* * *

**So what you thiink? Please review! **

**ALSO if any of you guys have any ideas to how Leah and Jacob can share their first kiss please tell me. **


	15. Jasper and Bella

**Thanks a whole bunch for the reviews! Hope you like this Chapter. =)**

**

* * *

**

"You see I have been in love with Jasper for about three months before Edward left. I was very confused. When I looked at Jasper my heart would go ten times faster then when I looked at Edward. I didn't understand my heart but I understood the day Jasper was 'babysitting' me. Edward was away hunting. Jasper said"- then Jasper started

"I have been noticing that you have been acting very werid around me ,Bella. Why is that?" Bella smiled at him and Leah started to gag. Bella started again

" 'I don't understand it either Jasper.' then he smiled at me. The room's feel changed a bit then he kissed me." That's when Edward came running down. "You freakin' kissed Bella when we were STILL dating!? You asshole!"

Jasper stood up "It was a test to see both our feelings Edward please understand that."

"You hurt both of us -Alice and I- and you want me to UNDERSTAND?! You have to be kidding me!" Edward yell. Jacob stood up "Now Bloodsuckers calm down. Look at Bella she looks worst then we came here. I bet its from stress. So calm DOWN." Leah looked at Edward and Jasper "Its funny that both brothers are fighting for the same HUMAN girl that neither of them liked from the start."

Everyone looked at her. Edward nodded " Fine it doesn't matter anymore. Bella is in love with Jasper now. I have to go help Alice. Unlike her ex-mate I still care for her." then he ran up the stairs. "Okay now tell us the rest of the damn story before I turn into an old lady." Leah said. Seth nodded and Jacob sat next to Leah.

Jasper sat down and Esme excused her self. " Not soon after that Edward left to keep Bella out of harms way. We had chosen to keep our love a secert and only that was possible by Bella dating someone else. So she started dating Jacob. "Leah growled quietly and Jacob glared up at Bella. She turned around frowning.

"Look my pack and I will help you. But not for Bella not for the freak she is holding. We are doing it for Edward cause I know he still loves you and I owe him thet much." Jacob said and stood up. everyone but Leah and Seth looked at him funny.

"Why do you owe Edward ,Jake?" asked Bella. Jacob scolded her "Because if he didn' come back and you didn' dump me I would have never found my real soulmate." and with that he left with Seth following close behind. Leah smiled at Bella and said "That's my man." and walked out ,too. Bella gasped. Leah grinned and went into the forest. She changed in to wolf form and started to listen to Jacob's thoughts.

( **Jacob bold **_Seth like this _Leah underlined)

**Okay pack we do two rounds the inner round and the outer round. We will trade it every so offten. They'll always be two wolfs on duty. Leah you will take inner round and I'll take outer. Seth you go to sleep. **

_Why? You _haven't_ slept in what three days?! You should go to sleep. _

Kid has a point Jake. We are both new to this and you did have duty before all this junk happened. 

**Thats right Leah you both are new to this very new. What would you do if Sam comes and attacks? **

Simple sound the alarm and do the sma ething I did when the newborns came. Or did you forget about that?

**No I didn't Leah. I just don't want you to get in any danger Leah.**

_Jacob I have known Leah ALL my life. There is one thing Leah can't do is keep out of trouble. But she can hold her own. So just go to sleep._

Yeah Jacob. Good night ,dude. 

**So this is how you treat your alpha. By ganging up on him. You Clearwaters are so mean.**

_WE Know_

Jacob laughed **Fine I'll go to sleep. But you will call me if something happens. That's an order. **

_Yes sir. _

Jacob curled up in a ball and fell asleep. Leah and Seth started running.

_So how do ou like being the first girly wolf? _

Shut up Seth. And I like being a wolf. It's nice to have THIS speed. 

_You know that you won't be able to run again? It would be unfair to the humans._

Leah was quiet. she just kept runnning. Paying attention to the green wall passing by. No more running for the shcool Seth that can't really happen. I love to.... wait do you smell that? 

It was Sam.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please tell me if you see typos. Please review!**


	16. Kisses and Sam

**WOW triple digits reviews! Thank you guys! **

**

* * *

**

_What the hell is Sam doing here?! _

Sound the alarm kid. Jacob needs to be awake! I'll go and meet him.

_Why are you going to go meet him? You have to wait till Jake and I get there._

Jacob was already awake.

**Listen Leah wait for us. He might attack you. **

_Yeah Leah WAIT. _

I can handle myself jackasses! 

And with that she went and faced Sam. He smiled at her and Jacob growled so did Leah.

"Hey Lee-lee." Sam said and Leah deepened her growl. Sam picked his hands up. "Leah I need to talk to YOU alone. Please change to human." _**It's a trape Leah. Don't do it!**_yelled Jacob and Seth. Leah snorted and change back to human -butt naked- infornt of Sam.

"What do -" and befor she could finish Sam grabbed her hand and...kissed her. Just at that moment Jacob and Seth came to veiw. Leah frozzed for a second then pulled away. She looked at Sam then punched him right in the mouth. Sam's head flew back and blood came out of his mouth.

"Never do that again Asshole. Now get out of here befor I freakin' send you back to Emily in a BOX." Leah yelled shaking with anger. Jacob growled at Sam and started to walk very slowly towards Sam, but Sam was looking at Leah. "Lee-Lee, you know you liked it. You know you want me to do it again and again."

Leah glared at him. Her hands in fists and her body was in attack mode. " Sam I'm new to this I can have an exused to KILL you. All I have to say is you were standing too close and I just happened to 'lose' my temper. So last warning GET OUT OF HERE! BEFORE I TELL JACOB AND SETH TO EAT YOU AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!" Sam looked at her with sad eyes. Slowly he backed off. "Lee-Lee I still love you. I am fighting it for you."

"MY NAME ISN'T FUCKING LEE-LEE!!! IT'S LEAH ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!! NO LEAVE!" Leah yelled. Sam nodded and left. She turned back to wolf.

**You okay Leah? **

Yeah I'm great. Anyways I think we should go to the blood suckers before they think we are dead and come out fangs blazing. 

Seth was silent but the pack could fell his anger. No one talked on the way to the house. Then all of a sudden Jacob turned around towards Seth.

**Seth I want you to do rounds. I don't need you breaking down the house. **Seth nodded and ran away. Leah went towards a bush and changed. She slipped on her clothes and waited for Jacob. When they walked in Bella was on the couch. You could hear the people on the tv. "Today on Jerry Springer the subject 'I think my girlfriend is sleeping with my brother." Bella's eyes got big and she change the channle. Jacob heard Leah snort and say something like "Ironic."

Jasper and Edward looked at them with alarm "Where is Seth?" Edward asked. "His doing rounds. Whats going on in here?" Jacob asked. Jasper looked at him and rolled his eyes "Bella is bored." Leah must have thought of something and Edward laughed quietly. Jasper and Jacob looked at him. He looked at them and shrugged.

Jacob and Leah sat down on the loveseat. "Seth might want time by him-self. And Sam won't come right now." Jacob whispered. Leah nodded. Everyone turned to the tv. Rosalie [ Please tell me if her name is mispelled] looked at Leah and ran towards her. "Leah I -we- need to talk to you." "Why?" Leah asked. "Just come on! And don't worry Dog I'll bring your toy back before you can even miss her."Jacob glared at her and very lightly blush "Yeah blondie be sure to do that. I don't want my beta to get stupid by talking to you."

Leah stood up and followed Rosalie up the stairs. They went into what smelled like Esme's room. There stood Alice and Esme. Leah walked in and Esme closed the door. "Okay if anyone trys to kill me I will hurt them." Leah said. The vampires laughed and Esme said "Dear Leah no one will harm you in this house. I promise." Leah nodded

"So whats up?" Leah said "Nothing I just thought you might want to spend some time with girls. You know." Alice said as she took out nail polish and a bunch of other stuff. Leah backed away." Um.. that nice of you ,but I don't really like to do things like that."

"She's going to make a run for it! GET HER!!!!" yelled Alice. Leah opened the door and ran "JACOB!!!!" she yelled. Jacob was standing when she made it down staris. Jasper and Edward were laughing very hard. Leah hide behind Jacob "It's a good thing you are huge." she said. Jacob glared at her. "What's wrong?"

"Evil vampires!!!!!!" Leah said and Jasper and Edward started to laugh harder. "If only Emmett was here!" Edward said. Bella yawned adn went to sleep. Alice and Rosalie looked at Leah "Come on Leah you need it!" Alice said.

Jacob said "Sorry I have no clue whats going on ,but if Leah said 'no' then its a no." Leah stood there at Jacob's side now. Alice looked Leah and so did Rosalie "Wow you got this boy whipped bad!" Leah smiled and was about to pecked his cheek just as Edward called his name. Jacob turned his head and meet Leah's lips with his own.

The room went quiet.....

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review!**


	17. Changing

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**Leah froze as did Jacob. Jacob blushed and pulled away. Alice smiled and Rosalie started to giggle. They grab each others hands and hopped in a circle singing "Leah and Jacob sitting in a tree" Edward brust out laughing and Jasper was looking at them.

"Umm....and that was for?" asked Jacob who was grinning like a fool. Leah said nothing and started to walk towards the door. Alice and Rosalie were still singing " First comes love them comes" Leah glared at them and yelled "ME PLUS VERY NEW WEREWOLF EQUALS NO ALICE OR ROSALIE!!!!" Alice and Rosalie"..."

She stormed out the house and quickly changed without caring about her clothes. Jacob was close behind her.

Leave me alone Jake I need time alone. 

**Come on Leah I'm not that bad of a kisser! Am I? **

_Okay now I'm scared! Hey if anybody cares I'm feeling mmuch better now. Not that mad at all. But now as Jacob is showing how felt when he was KISSING my wonderful sister ,I'm mot feeling that hot. _

Leave me alone you guys!

**Sorry Seth. Leah you don't understand! I liked kissing you. Didn't you like my kissing?! **

_EW......... _

Shut up Jacob I didn't say I didn't LIKE it. Only that I think it was a bit too soon.

**Leah...I don't think it was too soon. We have been friends for years! **

And? I just don't think it was the RIGHT time. There is always a right time for everything. 

_OKAY THATS IT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT STUFF. I AM A PART OF THIS PACK AND WANT TO NOT TALK ABOUT THIS. SHE IS MY SISTER!!!!!!!! NO THANK YOU!_

**Sorry Seth we would shut up now. **

Oh so now that SETH asked not to talk about it you listen, but when I ask you don't listen.

Jacob sighed and started running. Leah took outer an dSeth took inner. No body talked for the rest of the night.

Leah was asleep when she heard somebody walking towards her. She stood up quickly. Then she saw it was Jasper. "Exuse me but I don't know who you are. Can you shiw me were Jacib is?" he asked.

Leah turned around and went towards the outer line.

**Whats up Leah? **

Stupid Jackass over here woke me up and asked to take him to our leader ,wolfling. 

**Like an alien? **Jacob laughed. Jasper followed behind Leah and Edward appeared behind them. Seeming to have heard Leah and Jacob's comment Was laughing quietly. Jasper turned towards him "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing that YOU would care about ,Jasper." Edward said.

Yeah Blondie blood sucker. Leah thought. Edward nodded and smiled. When Jacob came to view Jasper nearly ran towards him. "Jacob we need to talk." Jasper said. Edward stayed back with Leah.

**What the hell do you want? **Jacob asked and Edward said it for him. Jasper looked at Jacob and said "It's about Bella."

**What she wants us to throw her a babyshower? **Edward smiled as he said that.

Jasper glared at him "No it's about the matter of her becoming a vampire. I wish that you would give us your blessing." Dumbass.....

**I belive it is Sam you would want to talk to. He is the leader of the main pack. **(Edward is going to say almost everything Jacob is.)

"No, its Sam. You are the last alpha's grandson. It's your birth right." Jasper said. Jacob was thinking it over when there was a blood chilling scream that broke the quiet morning. "It's Bella! She may have gone to labor already!!"

**_WHAT THE HELL?! _**The pack yelled at the sam time. Jasper was already running towards the house.

Edward was calm "Wolfs Bella isn't going to make it if she isn't turned to a vampire right after. Please Jacob give us you blessing I still love her and won't be able to live with myself."

_I think you should Jacob. Think about Bella and the kid who would grow up without their mother. _

I freakin' hate to say this but hell I think you should. Not for Bella or Jasper not even for Edward but the kid. It hasn't done anything wrong to you. 

**Fine! You have my blessing to change her! **Edward smiled "Thank you Jacob! Now lets go before things get really ugly."

_I'll keep the lines going. You and Leah go._

**Alright. Let's go Leah. **And before long they were at the house and up to the studys.

Edward help birth the baby. Jacob had to beat Rosalie out of the house because then she would have eaten Bella. When the baby was out and Bella saw her Edward quickly passed it to Leah.

"What?" Leah said.

"Just get her Leah. I need to help Bella out. The stuff for her is in the living room." Leah nodded and went down stairs. She looked at the baby and smiled lightly. The baby had curly blonde hair and grey eyes. 'Must be from the dad.' Leah thought.

She went to find it some diapers. Then she slipped on a purple dress."Hi baby." Leah said. The baby looked into Leah's eyes and smiled at her. Then the baby pulled her hair and giggled. Leah smiled and laughed quietly. "Wow Leah good with babys? That s news." said Edward. "Shut up Blood sucker."

The baby yawned -her mouth turned to a 'o'- and statred to sleep. Jacob went in and Leah stood up and handed the baby to Edward. Jasper came done and sighed at the sight of his kid. "So whats it's name?" Jacob asked. Jasper and Edward said at the same time "Bella thought it was a boy so she never thought about girl names." Then Jasper said "I think Leah could help us name her."

Leah looked up amazed at the suggestion "I always said if I ever had a girl I would name her Mia." Jasper smiled and said "Then her name shall be Mia Hale." Jasper held the baby up just as Seth came walking in. He stared at Mia and smiled.

And there it was the changing of lives just happened for everyone in that room.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like Mia as the name? Please review!! **


	18. Shoting Stars

**Thanks for the reviews guys! =)**

**

* * *

**

Bella's first scream came and Jasper ran up towards her. Alice and Esme came down stairs. Leah held on to Mia. Seth looked over her shoulder -smiling at Mia. Edward smiled sadly at Alice. She held out her hand "Bella will look very nice." Edward pulled her into a hug.

"Hey I think Leah and I should go patrol. Have to make sure you all are safe." Jacob said. Leah looked up at him and nodded. She handed Mia to Esme and ran with Jacob towards the door. They turned to their wolf-self. Jacob sighed and ran fast to take outter route while Leah ran to get another half of outer route.

**What are you doing, Leah?**

I think I want to run the rest of the outter route.

**Okay. **

So what do think bout the whole Bella thing?

**I really am worried about the fact of Mia has human blood in her body and Bella being a new vamp.**

Right! Holy crap I forgot bout that.

**I think Jasper should take Bella to Alaska and have the rest of the family take care of her. **

Yeah thats a good idea but we never know maybe Bella will have a crazy power where she can stand human blood and not go wild.

**Yeah.... here Leah what time does school start in La Push? **

About a week thats when we have to have o go back. And my mom is all alone and Dad just died! We have to go back ,soon!

**Your right. when can leave tommrow if things get straighten out with Sam.**

You are right. Stupid Sam.... but I really want to finish school. 

**sure, sure.**

They ran for a few hours then wondered off as the night got darker. Bella's screams could be heard till they were too deep to hear it. Jacob came to a clearing and changed slipped on his shorts as Leah stood out the bushes already dressed.

"Hey Leah." Jaocb whispered. Leah smiled at him and went to sit next to him looking at the full moon. No one said anything till Leah saw a shoting star "Make a wish." she said and closed her eyes and made a quick wish I wish that I could fine happiness with Jacob more then I ever had with Sam. 

Jacob made his wish **I wish that everything will be okay and Leah will find happiness with me.**

"What did you wish for?" Leah asked when she saw Jacob's eyes open. "Can't tell you. Then it wont happen." Leah shrugged and laid back. Jacob went down with her. "Hey Leah I have something to ask you."

"What?" Leah asked almost falling asleep.

"....Noting Leah...." Jacob said backing down.

"You have a question then ask Jacob." Leah said.

"Okay. Do you still love Sam?" Jaocb asked. Leah looked at him with confused eyes. Then she moved closer to him and throw her arm across his torso and laid her head on his hot chest (tempture wise not that his chest isn't hot.)

Leah sighed and said "Naw I kinda love someone better." Jacob sighed too and leaned close to her face. "I wonder who it is." Jacob whispers and kisses her. Leah kisses him back. Jacob pulled away smiling. Leah put her head back on his chest and fell asleep. Jacob smiled at her peaceful face. He laid back and fell asleep too.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review.**

**ALSO If anybody is into Naruto I just put up a new story! So please check it out and tell me if it sucks or if it's okay.**


	19. Seth Mom

**Thanks guys for all the reviews! And it's not wrong to want Jacob for yourself I want him to be mine too.**

**

* * *

**

Light rain started to hit Leah's face and it woke her up. She tried to move ,but then she noticed Jacob's arm around her waist. She tried to move again ,but Jacob mumbled something and tighten his hold. Leah glared at his sleeping face.

She sighed as he didn't move again. She looked up to the sky and saw that it was around six in the morning. She gave up after some more wiggling and laid her head back on his chest. "Bout freakin time you stop moving." Jacob mumbled sleepily. Leah growled quietly "You were awake the whole time?! And didn't move? Ya jerk!"

Jacob laughed quietly and yawned. "Hey all mighty alpha I believe it's time to wake up. I bet Seth has already started to run." Leah said. Jacob grumbled "I highly dought it. He just imprinted on Mia so now. I bet we will have to pull him away from her." Jacob said.

"Will wonder if Jasper knows.... JASPER! He could kill Seth!!!!!! Jacob we gotta go." Leah said and broke Jacob's hold. She stood up and ran towards the trees. She was running on four by the time she reached them. Jacob chuckled and whispered "Always the drama queen.". Then he followed her.

_Oh hey guys! Where have you been all night? I was worried sick. _

Sorry Mom I didn't think you would be so worried. 

**Won't you worried about him too? **

Shut up Jacob! 

_Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

What bed? I haven't slept on a bed since....damn I forgot the last time I slept on a bed.

**Not that long Leah.**

_So where were you guys? _Jacob thought about where they were. _Oh..... ew you guys kissed?! And I thought you were going to run? Damn can't leave you guys to do a job right!_

Again sorry mom! 

_STOP CALLING ME MOM!!!! I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER LEAH!!!!_

**So..... I guess that means we are in trouble ,mom?**

I already said sorry Jacob. Seth -Mom won't be too hard on us! 

_I'M NOT YOUR GUYS 'SETH-MOM'!!!!!!!_

**THAT'S FOR DAMN SURE!!!!!!!!!!**

_Evil pack members!_

That's when they picked up Sam's scent. Jacob started running faster and Leah ran on his left. And Seth on her left.

_What are they doing here? _

Maybe they want to make peace or kill us. If they do want to kill us ,Sam is mine!

**We will not attack them first. I'll go human you two stay wolf. Something goes wrong get ready to fight.**

_Sure boss!_

When they got to the clearing Sam was in human form and Jared ,Paul and Quil were in wolf form. Jacob quickly changed and slipped his shorts on quickly. "Sam." Jacob greeted he still wasn't over what happened last time Sam came over. "Jacob. The pack and I have been talking with the elders since the day the....um....thing happened last time." Leah growled lowly.

_Poker face Leah._

"And?" Jacob asked.

"They believe it would be in everyones best interest if you talk the Cullens into leaving as soon as possible." Sam said. Seth growled. Poker face my ass.

Sam looked at Seth with a question in his eyes. Jacob looked at him sharply. Seth stopped and bowed his head. "As you can see Sam our pack has a very new tie with them."

"And that is?" Sam said.

"The baby was born yesterday. It was a girl and it appeares Seth imprinted on her."- Sam cut him off. "And Bella?" Jacob glared at him "Is on her way of becoming a vampier." "WHAT?! They broke the treaty already. We can attack now."

"NO! I gave them my blessing ass hole! I as the last alpha's grandson had the right to do so." Sam was taken back. "You see Sam this is the land MY pack protects. This is MY packs home right now. If you want to make a treaty with MY pack then speak with me. But if you want to talk with the cullens you can. Under close watch and only two others." Jacob said useing his alpha voice.

Sam nodded at him. "Very well. We shall meet tommrow with them. But Jacob Billy wants to know when his son is coming home. What do you want me to tell him?"

Jacob looked at Sam with cold eyes "Tell my father that I will come home when this shit is over and done with." Sam nodded and turned around and walked towards his pack. "Also Leah Seth you mother needs you. She needs you alot more then you think she does."

"Yes and she will have them when this is fixed as well. Now leave Jackass cause I'm sure Leah really wants to rip your head off." Leah growled showing Jake wasn't kiiding. Sam glared at Jacob put hurried his pace.

When his was outta sight Seth turned human and Leah went to the bushes to changed. Leah was laughing really hard as was Seth and Jacob. "He ran away!" Seth said "Yeah that was so funny." Jacob said. "Yeah and how you said'I'm sure Leah wants to rip your head off' was just so funny the look in his eyes!" Leah said.

And they stayed there laughing feeling blissful for the first time since this shit happened.

* * *

**What do you think? Please Review!**


	20. Serious Mode NOT

**Thanks for the reviews guys! =) So I got a review saying that Seth should get a chapter in his point of view! So here it is!!**

**

* * *

**My sides were hurting from laughing so much. Jacob and Leah finally stopped laughing and looked at each other- sharing a smile. I was okay with them as a couple. The thing I wasn't okay with is them thinking about kissing each other and making ME feel it and then what if things got REALLY serious? One word 'Nasty'.

"I think we should go tell the Cullens 'bout their little date tomorrow." Leah said. My thought went straight to Mia. "Yeah that's a good idea." Jake said. I nodded. "Seth you do the routes." Leah said seriously. "WHAT?!" I yelled. There is no way they are going to make me do routes when I could see Mia. Then I saw Leah's face and saw that she was trying to hold back laughter. "Jackasses." I said and Leah starts laughing. It was so not funny.

"Why are you laughing so much?" Jacob asked and I nodded. "Because I want to." She said.

"Okay now let's get into serious mode pack." Jacob said clapping his hands. Leah and I both looked at him waiting for him to say what to do. Jacob got that face that said 'Oh hell I hate it when they do that.' "What are you waiting for? Turn wolf and head to the house." Leah went to the bushes and Jake and I took our pants off. Soon everyone was running on all four no one said anything we are all wrapped up in their own thoughts. Leah is thinking about Mom. Jacob about Billy and I about Mia.

_Jasper wasn't happy about the whole I imprinting on his NEWBORN baby ,but Mia seemed to like me. So does Rosalie and Emmett. Alice was cool with me ,too. So when Jasper realized had happen. I was holding Mia and Rosalie was sitting on the love seat with Emmett. Jasper ran to me reaching for my head. Mia woke up and looked at her father. She held on to my elbow and Rosalie blocked his way._

_Jasper had yelled at me" Hiding behind a woman and baby? Very manly jackass!" I had stood up and tried to hand Mia over to Rosalie -I didn't want her in harms way- ,but she wouldn't let go. Jasper saw how his daughter was with me and calmed a little. "Seth you are going to be sorry for this. I promise you. Bella will NOT stand for this one bit." he spat. He turned around and walked to the room Bella was in still turning into one of them._

_Mia was awesome....but then again of course I would think that as she was my imprint. She even had a power. She was able to move things with her mind. We learned that while_ _Jaky and Leah_ _were having their nice night out. _

Shut the hell up Seth -mom. 

_Stop calling me that! Were you not thinking about mom a few minutes a go?_

Yeah so? I want to find out about Mia so keep on thinking!!

_Leah._

Just do it or I'm telling Mia about Ruby when she is older!

_Fine but don't tell her bout Ruby! She was just my first girlfriend nothing more!_

Then tell us more!

_Well I was asleep on the couch and Mia was on the loveseat taking her nap. When all of a sudden I felt a something hit my head. I woke up quickly and Mia was looking at me then the bottel rose again and hit my stomach!_

I already like her.

_Of course you would!_

Nobody said anything anymore. When we got to the house everyone changed and went inside. Leah and Jacob went up stairs to the study where Esme and Doc. were at. I went to the all white living room. Mia was asleep in Rosalie arms ,but woke up when I got nearer. Rosalie looked at me "Hey Seth. Took you long enough. Em and I are going hunting and Alice is on a shopping spear in London with Edward. So her she is and take good care of her or you'll have to deal with aunty Rosa later." she said.

I nodded and Mia was snuggling into my arms by the time I knew and Emmett were already out the door. She pulled the blanket she had wrapped around her off and smiled at me. I heard Leah sigh and came down the stairs. She sat on the floor and turned the tv to a basketball game. Jacob soon came down and sat next to her.

Mia pulled on my elbow again and I looked at her. She smiled and yawned. Soon she was asleep and I was watching her sleep. Leah looked at me and smiled I smiled back. She had been in a very good mood today -it was very strange. Soon I was looking at Mia then it hit me. She was my soulmate. She was going to be with me for the rest of my life.

"Shit I'm just like Quil."

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review! =)**


	21. Bella wakes!

**Thanks guys for the reviews! You guys are really awesome.**

**

* * *

(JPOV)**

"Bella is waking up in two hours then Rosalie and Alice are going to take you away for a all day girl's outing for your school clothes. Then Jacob and Dad are going to go meet Sammy boy and talk bout the treaty. Then I'm going to die of boredom!Then Jacob is going to be bait for Belly then she is going to meet her love child ,Mia. Then Seth is going to go all weird and shit around Bella since she is a newborn. Then"-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EMMETT!!!!! WE ALL KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!!! FUCKING A ,MAN!!!" Leah yelled. **She was moody since she found out I signed her up for the thing with the the vamp. girls. Emmett put on a pout face and Leah stuck her tongue out at him. **

I heard Seth's feet running down the steps. " Leah please don't yell Mia JUST fell asleep**!" He gave up about the cursing thing. All Leah would do is just cursed more**. Leah sighed and rolled her eyes "Yes Sethy."

Rosalie was sitting in front of Emmett on the floor while I was on the floor - away from Blondie- close to Leah. Yeah we were talking like adults. Might as well, Leah would some day be related to them "So where do you wanna go Leah for your clothes?" Blondie asked.

"My house." Leah said. Alice growled from the third floor. Then she came running down also and was standing in font of Leah. I tensed up and so did Leah. "Listen up and listen up good ,dog! We are going shopping for NEW clothes!!!! You are going to look like a fucking girl when we are done with you!!" Alice yelled. "And you are going to enjoy it!"

Leah looked at her and sighed -** She has been doing that alot**- and nodded "Fine." she growled.

"Oh comin' girly - wolf you are going to like it." Emmett said. Leah laughed "Hey why don't you laugh when I say something like that?" I said to Leah. She glared at me -playfully I hope- "Because you put me in this shit!"

"I said I was sorry even if you need it." I said in a small voice. Blondie laughed at me " You are so scared of her." Alice smiled also. **Damn bloodsucker.** "Whatever." I said and Leah poked my head with her toe and I looked at her. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Maybe she wasn't mad at me THAT bad.

"Aww young PUPPY love." Alice said and wiped a fake tear from her face. "Puppy?" Leah said in a shocked voice. "I always thought we were full grown. Well SHIT!" I laughed quietly.

Alice looked at her and stuck her tounge out and Leah flipped her off -playfully. Jasper came running down stairs and looked at me. "Bella is awake! Hurry and go to the room." Seth came running down too with Mia. Alice sighed and Rosalie groaned. Emmett huffed and they all went up the stairs VERY slowly. Jasper frowned and walked behind them. "Nobody seems to like Bella anymore" Seth said.

"I wonder why." I said. **She has turned into a bitch!** Leah looked at me and rolled her eyes. I sighed ,too, and listen to what was happening down staris.

"Whats going on?" Rosalie whispered. "She is taking for EVER! We need to go Alice."** Nobody wants to see Bella and she dosen't deserve that kind of reaction. Even if she had broken my heart along with Edward's. She still chould be treated better. She was only following her heart.....even if it was wrong. **

"Don't worry about Bella ,Jacob. They will learn to trust her again. Even if it takes forever and a day." Seth said. I looked at him and nodded. **Damn kid always seemed to know where my thoughts are.**

Leah was busy listening up stairs when all of a sudden she was standing up and infronte of Seth. "Get the hell outa her Seth and take Mia NOW!" She commanded and we both looked at her in confusion. "NOW SETH!" she yelled and this time Seth ran out with Mia.

And then Bella was down stairs looking at the door Seth had just left from. She was getting ready to run ,but Leah tackled her. Then I got it.......

**Bella wants her daughter's blood. Well fuck!**

* * *

So what do you think? I know it isn't my best chapter,but I'm tryin'.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Your my boyfriend?

**I know it's really soon to update ,but I was thinking about a story I'm going to post in a few weeks when the idea hit me! So yay for idea beatings! =)**

**

* * *

**

(LPOV)

Shit! Shit! SHIT!!!!!!!!!

Bella growled at me and I growled back. Freakin' bitch is going down. Try to eat my brother and his imprint! I kill her freakin' smelly ass.

Jacob tried to calm the whole thing but I wasn't going to have it. She jumped at me and I punched her right in the chin. She went flying back and hit the wall. She got up quickly and ran towards me. I kicked her stomach and she grabbed my leg. She through me to the wall ,but Jacob caught me.I slipped out of his hold.

Bella was filled with blood lust and I was going to snap her out of it. She sprang at me ,but Jacob blocked her. Emmett and Edward grabbed both her arms - holding her back. She started trashing against them.

I growled at her and she snarled at me. Jacob grabbed me by the waist. I looked around to the Cullens. Jasper looked angry at me. Edward and Emmett was pissed looking but at Bella. Rosalie and Alice weren't there. Bella trashed some more. "Jacob take Leah and tell Seth to take Mia to Bella's house. Tell him that Rosalie and Alice will be waiting for him. There Mia will be taken to a hotel while Bella recovers and is moved to Alaska." Edward said - glaring at Bella. Jacob nodded and we went out the back door.

"Leah are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Jacob said. I smiled and said a quick "I'm fine." he looked at me doubtfully. "Really Jacob I'm fine. Now lets find Sethy." I said. Jacob smiled" You know what this means?" he said. I nodded "This means that Bella is going to be gone and so is Jasper. Then Seth won't be so worried about Mia. And we can get back to our very strange normal life, and maybe even back home." I answered.

He nodded and then smiled "I will be able to take you out like a good boyfriend should." I rolled my eyes "Who says your my boyfriend? " I said sassy. "Hey babe I will always be yours even if you don't want me." He said suddenly very serious. I snorted "Babe? Really?" He smiled and wrapped his long strong arm around my waist. I smiled "No? Then what should I call you as a pet name?" Caught Seth scent we started towards the direction it was coming from. "Will I don't need a pet name." I said and Jacob shrugged.

Seth stepped out of the bushes with a mad, scared and nervous expression. Then it smoothed out when he noticed it was us. He walked to a fallen tree and picked up Mia from the hole. She looked scared ,but then smiled when she saw me. "Go to Bella's house, Alice and Rosalie will be waiting." Jacob said. Seth nodded and Mia reached for me. I pulled her out of Seth's hold. "Leah." She whispered.

"THATS HER FIRST WORD!" Seth said. and Jacob looked shocked. I smiled My name was her first word!

"Damn you took her first word at two days old!" Jacob said ,smiling. Mia smiled at me then yawned. Slowly she started to close her eys. Seth smiled at her then started to frown. "I heard you fought with Bella. Did she hurt you? I swear I'll kill her if she did." Seth said. Jacob frowned too Damn babes.

"No she didn't. The worst she did was threw me- once- but Jacob caught me. Stop worrying!" I said. Seth relaxed at little and Jacob frowned deepen. "Whats wrong ,Jacob?" I asked and Seth looked at him. "You're sure you are alright?" he asked.

"Why do you keep asking?! I'm fine!" I yell -luckily Mia didn't stir. I swear she could sleep through anything. "It's because not only am I worried bout you ,but also cause if a vampire bit a werewolf they would die! Its poison to us." Jacob said. "Oh." was all I could say. "She didn't bit you! Did she?" Seth said. I looked at my arms and then handed Mia to Seth"Take her to Bella's house NOW seth. And No she didn't bit me." I answered. He nodded and ran off.

Then I felt unbelivable pain in my lower leg. Slowly I looked at my ankle and gasped. There were two little holes on my ankle. "Fuck! She did bit me!" I whispered the pain getting more more worst. Jacob gasped and he picked me up and ran full speed towards the Cullen. I pulled his arms away and Jacob stopped. "You stop running. We can't go the hole is closing up quickly. Get Carlie(Did I spell that right?) and bring him here. Bella will try to finish me off if I went over there." I said.

"Who gives a shit! If Bella try anything I will PERSONALLY rip her head off. Leah you are my life! I won't let anything happen to you anymore. YOU WILL BE SAVED IF I GET YOU THERE QUICKLY AS IN NOW!!!!!!!!" Jacob said and started to run again. I'm his life? Can imprinters live on if their imprintees die? I hope so. "Jacob....I-I trust you." I whispered. He smiled a small smile "For a second I thought you were going to say I love you." Jacob said.

I smiled and the rain got harder. I looked up to the cloudy sky and thought I saw my papa's face. "Papa?" I whispered and the face smiled. "Quit that shit Leah. Stay with me." Jacob said. I looked at him then back to the sky and Papa's face was gone. I frowned and tryed to ingnore the pain that was now to my knees. I heard a door open and Rosalie quick angry voice say "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER JACOB!?"

"Hurry to his studys." Edward said and Jacob keeped running. Soon the blond male -not Jasper ass head My new nickname for him. "She was bitten by Bella." Jacob said. He gasped and went to the wound."Where is the pain ,Leah?" Jacob asked. "My knee." I gasped. "There is still time to save her. Thank God!" The Doc, said.

Soon I felt REALLY cold lips on the wound and pain shot through me. Jacob held my shoulders so I wouldn't punch the Doctor. "She bit Leah?! I'm going to fucking Kill the hoe!" I heard Emmett -of all people- yell. Then the pain was gone. I sighed and Jacob relaxed. "Thanks." I said.

Rosalie came in with a pissed off looking Emmett and I worried looking Alice. "You okay ,Lala?" Alice asked. I looked up and Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist. " I don't know who Lala is ,but Leah is fine."

"I can still kill Bella if you want me too." Emmett said grinning. "No thanks Emmett. Rosalie Alice what are you still doing here? Seth and Mia are waiting for you." I said and Rosalie and Alice ran out the door with a quick 'bye'. Emmett left too. The doc was gone so it was only me and Jacob. I looked up to Jacob and he smiled. He leaned into kiss me and the weird thing is I let him.

When his lips touched mine there was this fire the burned in me. His lips moved with mine in perfect harmony. Then his tongue slipped over my bottom lip I grinned but didn't open my mouth. He tried it again and I bit his tougue he pulled away and I laughed. "Thats not funny I'm bleeding!" he said but was laughing to.

"I think I'll let you be my boyfriend now." I said.

* * *

**SO what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**ALSO: School is starting and I won't be able to update as offten so please don't give up on me! *holding back tears* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	23. Heehee

**Thanks guys for the reviews! ********Sorry it took forever and a day to update but I had Saturday practice for volley ball!!!**

* * *

So after a looooooooooong while Jacob and I get out of the study -and no we were not up to very naughty things- and head to the forest. "Lee you don't have to go with me." Jacob said and I sighed. I looked at him straight in his face. "I want to go. I'm your Beta and girlfriend thus I stay beside you ,jackass. You won't get rid of me that easily." then I bumped his shoulder with mine. He smiled and then wrapped his arm around me.

"Who said you were my girlfriend? And who the hell says thus anymore?!" Jacob said mocking me. I rolled my eyes and smiled "Simple I said I'm your girlfriend and thats that. And I say thus!" I looked at Jacob -daring him to say something. But his not stupid as he is hot so he just nodded and said with his oh so famous smile -the one ALL the girls at school drooled at- "Yes oh mighty Beta."

"That's right and don't forget it." I said and we were almost to the clearing that Sam and the Cullens were to meet us. Then added "If things break into a fight I call Sam." Jacob laughed and said "Fine and I'll take Paul. Serves him right for imprinting on MY sister!"

"That poor soul!" I said and laughed. The whole shit with Bella was forgotten and soon she will be gone for good.....okay maybe not for good but still. When we got to the clearing Emmett came right towards me with Alice right behind him.

" Hey girly , Whatz up?" Emmett said. Alice smiled at me and danced towards Jacob "So listen up lil boy! No that you are going out with our home girl Leah."-Home girl? What the fuck?- "You hurt her and you'll feel the fangs!" Alice said glaring at him. Jacob smiled and nodded. "Whats up with the whole home girl thing?" I asked Alice giggled and Emmett grinned. And I swear I heard Esme sigh.

"Well......I bought this really cool CD of this group called Black Eye Peas It's really cool!" Emmett said. Alice nodded "Yeah my fav is Boom Boom Pow!" I looked at Jacob and he smiled "Whose Black Eye Peas?" I asked him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE BLACK EYE PEAS!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Alice. I nodded. "OMT." Great another one of those damn text talks!I was about to say something when I felt someone change. I looked at the forest to Sam's side of the line when Sam stepped out with Paul and Quil. I felt Jacob stiffen and I growled. Of course Sam would bring Quil! Trying to get Jacob where it hurts. The baster.Sam looked at me and turned slightly towards Jacob and I heard a lit growl come from him. Didn't like the fact that Jacob was still holding my hand.

Everyone stood up and walked to the center of the meadow. Sam looked at the head vamp. and greeted him sourly. "Doc."

"Hello Sam. How are you?" Carlisle said. Sam looked at him coldly "No time for small talk. We came here to talk treaty. Nothing more." Jacob rolled his eyes and went towards them. "Sam you don't have to be a jackass to him. His more human then YOU." Sam took a deep breath and glared at Jacob. I smiled at him the old smile at clearly said 'I win'. Sam looked hurt then looked at Carlisle.

"we are very sorry about breaking the treaty ,but it was to save a life." Carlisle said. "I wouldn't want Bella's life wasted. She has a daughter who will need her ,someday."

Sam looked doubtful and then said "Okay ,but if it this EVER happen again." Carlisle smiled and nodded "Thank you Sam." Emmett smiled and said" Hey maybe Jacob Leah were wrong. You do seem mentally stable." Alice giggled.

Sam nodded and then a minute too late he said"Hey!" Heehee.

"So Leah and I are leaving ,now." Alice said with a evil smirk. I hugged Jacob's arm -very hot and hard arm- ,but Alice got my elbow and dragged me away with Jacob in tow. "No no I don't wanna go!" Jacob tried to pull his arm away and I held on tighter. "No I don't waana go!!!!!!!" "Hey Lee I need to be there for the treaty sighing and don't worry they won't hurt you!" Jacob said. Alice grunnted. "Come on Leah."

"Go girly wolf!" Emmett yelled. Paul and Quil had their arms around Sam. "WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO WITH HER?!" Sam yelled. "Calm down Sam they are going to take her shopping." Emmett said grinning. "I hate you guys!" I yelled. ALice pulled me away - with Emmett's help - and we were off. I sulked all the way to their house. Rosalie and Seth were waiting for us at the door. Mia was slaying down on the steps next to Seth's foot.

"I want to go back with Jacob!" I said. Rosalie sighed and so did Seth. I hate them all. Nobody loves me. "Come on Leah don't you want to look nice for Jacob at school?" Rosalie said with a grin. "Nope." I answered. "He would want to show you off more." Alice said. "Jacob loves me for me." "Leah you go or I'll print your baby picture - the one about your first bath- and tape it everywhere." Seth said . Damn kid learned well! "Fine! Let's go. But if there is one pink thing in that bag. I'm outta there."

Alice frowned then nodded "I always did love a new challenge."

Seth smiled at me "Then you got the hardest one ever."

* * *

**So what do you think? Pleasereview! **

**ALSO I'm really sorry it took forever!**


	24. Mall time!

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!!! =) And I'm really sorry I've taken so long to update but I've just had a 'Brain beating' and the computer waz open! ^^**

**

* * *

**"Do you like this one or that one?" Alice asked. I don't like the first dress at all ,but the second one looks funny! "Nope. Try again Cullen." I said with a very bored tone. Rosalie smiled and went towards the jeans part. I smile and walk towards her. We picked out three skinny jean pairs -Two black ones and a grey one. Alice is still away so it was quiet. Then Rosalie's cell started to ring and she answered. I went to the shirt department when I heard Rosalie sigh. "Leah? Lover boy wants to talk to you."

I looked at her and walked towards her. I got her phone and said"Yeah?" Jacob's voice came from the other end. "Hey sexy what you doing?" I heard Emmett giggle and Seth gagging. "Um.. what the hell is going on over there?" I asked. "Are you high or somethin'?"

"Um naw I just wanted to talk to you and willlll wanted to know what you were doing." Jacob said. I sigh "Um.. Jacob you do know that its YOUR fault I'm shopping right?" I asked annoyed. Emmett laughed at took the phone from Jacob "Hey Wolfy. Hows Alice treating you?" he asked. "Fine Emmett. Heres Rosalie!" I said and threw the phone towards Rosalie. Sh smiled at me and started talking to Emmett. I went back to the shirts. Alice came running back with more dresses. "No cullen." I said before even looking at them.

I was skimming through the shirts when I bumped into a girl. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. "Leah?" said a voice I would know anywhere. "Pat?" I asked. "Yeah whats up?" she asked. " Good. Little rough but ya know I'm doing better." I answer trustfully. Pat was a friend of mine only thing was that she was a sophmore and had a mager crush on Embry. I trusted her with alot of things. The things was that she wouldn't understand why Sam broke up with me.... it was funny when she found out she had gone up to him and called him a jackass.

"I bet. I heard that Jacob was back and you and him were getting cozy with each other." she said and I looked at with a 'how the hell do you know' look. She winked at me "I heard.....um..from a birdie...." she mumbled going a little red. She had really tanned skin so you can barly tell. "And that birdie is?" I asked. "Can't tell you. Sorry." she said then her phone started buzzing and the ring tone 'Animal I've become' by Three Days Grace came on. She smiled and answered it.

"Hello?" she said. "Hey honey can you come over?" Embry's voice came through the other line. She looked at me then whispered "I'm shopping so I can't sorry." I smiled and Embry said"It s'okay. Um....then I'll let you go." his voice was unwilling.

Holy shit Embry imprinted. "Bye bye." Pat said and hung up. "So you wanna go and look around the rest of the mall?" She asked.

"Um no I need to get back home." I answered. She smiled "Jacob is waiting for you?" she is teasing me!!

"Yeah and I'm sure _Embry _is waiting for YOU." I said and she blushed. Rosalie came over and smiled at Pat. "I'm sorry but we have to go." she said. Pat nodded adn then said "We should catched up sometime." I nodded and I ran towards the cart and waved to Pat. Rosalie smiled and came towards the cart. "We should go and pay for this stuff and leave before Alice comes back." she said adn we both booked it.

We had the bags in the car and was half way towards their house when Rosalie's phone went off. "ROSA YOU LEFT ME IN THE MALL!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO LUCKY I DIDN'T SEE THIS COMEING. WHEN I GET HOME YOUR DIED......AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Alice yelled. We both laughed and Alice growled she hung ed up. The sun was going down and it was really pretty.

Rosalie's phone went off and she sighed. "What?!" she yelled. "Tell Leah to get out the car and walk towards the forest. Tell her to follow the scent of lavender." said Emmett's voice. Rosalie stopped and I got out. Emmett came out and went in the car winking at me.

I followed the scent then I came to an opening and a blanket was spred out with Jacob sitting there was a bottle of grap soda and the other hand holding a Pizza Hut pizza. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "  
Wanna come and join me Leah?" he said in a funny voice -sounded like he was trying and failng very badly to sound sexy.

"Is something wrong with your voice Jacob? Cause if you have stripped throat I'm outta here!" I said playing with him. "No Leah I'm trying to sound sexy!!! And werewolves don't even get sick!" he said in his normal -and sexy- voice.

"Thats better." I smiled and walked towards him. I sat down next to him and grabbed a slice of extra cheese sat up and got a slice too. We ate in silence then the moon came out. I stared at it. "The moon is so beautiful!!"I mumbled.

"Nah I've seen better." Jacob said unimpressed.(A\N sorry if this sounds like Edward and Bella's honeymoon. It sounds better with wolfs.....well everything sounds better with wolfs. But sorry again. ^.^) "Yeah Yeah Yeah. Of course you've seen better."

"YEah I remember my favorite moon was the full one because that one was when I told the gir of my dreams that I imprint on her. It's also the sad-est because that sme girl went through hell after that because of her father's death." Jacob said and looked at Leah. I smiled sadly "Leah I rember

that one, too. It wasn't that long ago.... I miss home Jacob. I wanna see my ma. I wannabe imy own bed ad I wanna see the beach nd go to shool." I sad in low voice

"I know Leah . And as soon as the teaty is sighn we will go home I promise." Jacob said. then smiled "But tonight it's all about us. Lets not worry about anybody or anything. Just the two of us." Jacob said and leaned in to kiss me

Jacob's lips were so soft and warm that it felt so great against mine. We kissed for what seemed like ever. I smiled and pulled away. "Sorry but even I need to breath."I say and Jcoab smiled at me. WE started to eat and sip grap soda for the rest of the night. It seemed like we were the only to people in the world.

"Leah." Jacob said in a low voicce. I looked at him "Yea Jacob ?" Iasked.

"I love you." Jacob whispered. My heart stopped.... _Jacob Back said I love you to me!! Holy shit._

* * *

**So what do you think?! Please review!!!!!!!**


	25. Oh hell!

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!!! I'm so happy you guys are still reading it! I'll try harder to update more....I swear. =) **

* * *

(JPOV)

**Holy crap I just told Leah that I Love her and she is just looking at me.....did I mess up a g****ood thing alaready? Did I say it too soon?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! **

**Damn it why isn't she saying anything. Why isn't she laughing at me or telling me that its too soon to tell if she loves me. Or if she loves me too. Or she can say just because we are imprints dosen't mean we have to be lovers!!! Oh crap I screwed!!!**

"I love you too ,Jacob." Leah said looking towards the moon. I looked at her in awe. **She said she loves me..... This beatiful creater that no man -not even me- dedserves loves me......Oh my God!! I'm so happy. **

I stand up and pick Leah up and swirl her in a circle laughing "You love me!? You love me!!?? YES!!!!" I say and kiss her hard on the lips. she was smiling and kissed me back just as hard as I kissed her. I still had her in my arms still carring her.

She pulled away and smiled "Will you seem to be in a good mood. Whats up?" she said like she didn't just make me the happiest son of a gun in this world. "Are you kidding?! You -the girl of MY dreams- just told me that you loved me! I'm jumping with joy right now." I said kissing her again.

Then there was a deep grunt that I knew was Quil's. I looked up and set Leah down behind me. I stood in ready postion. Leah growled. "Hey cool it lover birds, I just came to talk." Quil said.

"WE came to talk." Embry's voice came. I stood up straight my two best friends are here.

"Quil? Embry? What are you guys doing here?" Leah asked walking next to me. Quil and Embry walked out of the shadows -both smiling. "Will we wanted to know if your pack had room enough for two more wolves." Embry said.

"But what about Claire?" I Quil sighed "If when she is old enough seh will be able to make a choice. Stay with the or "- Quil deepened his voice- " come with the dark side." he said laughing. I nodded and looked at Leah. She was studing Embry's face.

"What about Pat?" she said. Embry's face lifted and then fell "How did you know about Pat?"

I was confused "Pat? Pat Lune?" I asked and Embry nodded. "Yeah that Pat you see...um...I imprinted on her and well you see she wanted to come ,but I didn't know if that would be an.....okay thing with you." Leah nodded "That would be cool."

"So can we come to the dark side? Or do you want us to high tell it outa here?" Quil asked. "Stay of course!!! I'm so glad I get my two best friends back!"I said. And they hugged me. Leah smiled and looked at the moon "Well I belive it's time to go back to the vamps house." Leah said.

"Yeah lets go." I said and we turned wolf and ran toward the vamps home.

When we got there Seth was waiting for us. "We have a mega promble." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"First what are those two doing here?" he asked. Pointing at Embry and Quil.

"We have come to still your plans and hand them over to the good of good." Quil said grinning at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oooooooookay. Well we'll take care of you later. Anywas First prob Mia is now talking about running away ,because her mama tried to eat her. Secound prob we have found a feeding ground and I ain't talking about a bear or deer. I talken human. And no they don't belong to the Culllen. If they had I would have killed them."

"Oh how pleasent Seth. Ready to turn on us." Alice said and glared at Leah. "And you Missy have some explaining to do. But first we gota take care of this stuff first." Alice said. I growled "Show us they feeding ground now!" I ordered and we all turned wolf.

**Okay we find the scent and look for a trail. **

_Okay boss!_

What else?

**We find them and kill them.**

_Wow only a few minutes in this pack and already so much actioin!_(Quil)

**_Yeah I know ,huh?_** (Embry)

Shut up and listen boys!!

We ran then finally came to the spot. And I caught the whiff of vampire.....

**Oh shit.**

_What ,Man?_

**_Yeah?_**

**I know who the killer is.**

Oh hell

_Ditto _

_How the hell is it?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

**_YEAH I FEEL SO OUTA THE LOOP!!!_**

_Mia is so going to run away now!_

YEAH I know.

**_who is it?_**

**Bella.............**

* * *

SO what do you think?! Please review!!!!!!


	26. Clean up time

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! And sorry about my lack of knowing how to spell..... I'll start being more careful!**

**

* * *

**

(Leah's point of view)

What the hell!?!?!?!?! Where the hell was Jasper? Wasn't this bitch on a one way ticket to Alaska?!?!?!

**Yeah she was..... What happened? **

_Oh crap!!! What are we going to do?!?!?!_

**We'll go back to the Cullen's. Find out what happened to the plan and Bella. If we can't control it then we will have to take her down.**

_Mia ain't going to be happy about this._

_Why was Bella going to Alaska?_

She tried to eat her love child.

_And Leah kicked her ass._

Thanks but we have to go NOW!!

We ran toward the Cullen's house and Edward was waiting for us.

"What happened? Did you find out who the killer is?" He asked. Then started to read Jacob's mind. "Oh."

**Yeah big OH. What happened? Wasn't she going towards Alaska? And where was Jasper?**

"I knew it was too soon to trust Jasper with this was too tempting mission." Edward said.

**You knew this would happen?! Then why didn't anyone go with them?!**

"Alice thought this wouldn't happen. She didn't SEE this happen." Edward said looking towards the house where there was a baby's cry coming. Seth ran towards the forest then went to the house in human form. Then Mia stopped crying.

**What are we going to do?**

I say kick her now marble ass. 

**_I vote with Leah. Bella killed a human she has to be killed. It's our job._**

**But if we kill her then what about Jasper and Mia! we have to think about the kid.**

Yeah because every kid would want to have killer mommy to tuck her in at night.

_Leah has a point._

"As much as I love Bella we have to think of everyone that lives in this area." Edward said.

**What about Jasper? Do we kill him too?! Do you think that would also help?** Jacob sounded mad.

"It will hurt us all. But yes." Edward answered.

**You are still pissed at the fact that they did it and had a baby. I wasn't ready to kill you when she picked YOU. You got to stay level headed right now. you got to be that old man that you are and think like an adult!!!**

Once again Jake is right.

"Then what do you want to do?!" Edward said.

**Simple get Mia and Seth away from here. Then we bring Bella here with Jasper and fix things!**

Good idea. 

**_I figured it out! A way to trap Bella._**

**No.**

_Hell to the no._

No way in Hell!!!

"I think that's a good plan." Edward said.

**You aren't thinking right right now so we aren't letting you talk in this.**

**_Dude it could save lots of lives._**

_Quil your a idiot!_

I have a better idea. 

**No Leah.**

I'll give fresh blood and she will fall for it!!!!

_I think that would work!!!_

**_Way better then mine!_**

**Leah....it is way too dangerous for you.**

Jacob I'm a werewolf. I won't get hurt as easily. I trust me it will work.

Jacob sighed **Okay.**

So we all got ready.I turned human and cut my figure. I dripped blood on the trial leading towards a meadow that Edward had showed us.I sat down waiting for Bella to show up. It was almost midnight when I smelt her. I stood up and saw her there. She was standing at the other side of the meadow she growled and took a step towards me."Leah." she said in a evil voice. "Bitch." I answered she laughed and stepped towards me. "Bella I don't think it would be a good idea." Jasper's voice said. He stepped out of the shadows and his glowing red eyes freaked me out. Both their eye's were red. "I've got a score to settle with her." Bella said then jumped at me. I turned wolf and went for her. I bit her shoulder and the rest of the pack members came out. We got them down till Seth changed.

_We left already. Bye guys Love you........_

We all said bye and Seth was gone. I wanted to kill Bella more then ever ,but was kept in order till we got Bella in the house. Edward Emmett Rosalie ,and Alice got hold of them. I only stayed long enough to hear the Doc. say that Jasper and Bella were locked in then I took off. I ran towards my house and walked in the door. I had no idea where Seth and Mia went. I signed when Jacob's voice came from behind me. "Leah?"

"Leah?!" Mia's voice came from the living room. Then the little Creator came running towards me. "Leah!!" she yelled and jumped into my arms. I looked at her and smiled. "I was trying to tell you that Seth brought Mia here. But you ran off." Jacob said. I smiled and hugged Mia. Seth walked in and looked at Jacob "Did the plan work?"

"Like a charm." Jacob said. "Good." Seth signed too. "And the treaty?" I asked.

"It was signed around eight and everything is set in place. You ,kids, can come home now." Sue answered. "Ma?" I said and hugged her. "I missed you guys. Mom said. "Oh and Jacob." Mom said "Yes?"

"Billy wants you over there ASAP. Something about killing Paul. You could go." Mom said. Jacob nodded and gave me a quick peck on the lips whispered a 'I love you' then left. "That's nasty Leah." Mia said and then laughed. "So were is she staying?" mom asked.

"In Leah's room." Seth said and threw a diaper bag at me. i rolled my eyes and walked up stairs. I put Mia on my bed and she started jumping I laughed and got her dressed in a night dress. She fell asleep and then I went down to the living room. Sth was sitting next to our mom amd I went next to just sat there saying nothing when a howling noise came from the woods. I knew it was Jacob's so I ran out telling Seth to stay here.

When I got where Jacob was at I was shocked. "Okay what the Hell is up with you?!" I asked with my hand on my hip. "Paul...my sister.....HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jacpb said. "Speak english." I commanded.

"Paul imprinted on my sister." Jacob said adn I laughed. "I feel sorry for your sister." I said and smiled at Jacob. He stood up and hugged me "And you know that you are acting like Seth when he found out that you imprinted on me."

"Hmm." was all he said then he kissed me. I kissed back "I love you..." he whispered and I laughed quietly. " I know." I whispered back. It started to rian harder and Jacob hugged me. And we stood like that for a while just in each other's arms.

* * *

**So what do you think!!!!!???? I can't belive this story is almost over.... =( But I still have about three more chapters! Please review!**

**ALSO: should I write a story about Embry? Not with Pat someone diffrent. But please tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	27. Mad as Hell!

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! You guys are the best!**

**

* * *

**

After a while we let go and smiled at each other. "So what happened about Paul?" I asked and Jacob growled. "Will my dad had rolled into the house and caught his daughter being raped by Paul." Jacob said. I gasped. "Rachel isn't a ho!! She won't sleep with I guy she just met."I said

Jacob snorted"Will you see that they had known each other in High School. Before the whole wolf thing happened." Jacob said. I laughed "So Billy really did walk into them?!" I asked shocked and surprised that Billy didn't have a heart attack.

"Um...well no. He didn't. Rachel told me that they were only 'making out'." Jacob said and his face was a mask of horror. "Oh like YOU don't like making out." I teased and Jacob wrapped his arm around me "I do ,but only with you." he growled. crap!"Down big boy." I said and put my hands on his chest. Jacob laughed and kissed me. I really hate it when he cheats....... I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Jacob you are crazy not let go of me. I can't breath!" I said. Jacob laughed and let go. "So can't wait till we go back to school." I said and looked up. The sky was brighter then usual. Maybe because the future is looking better ,girl. "No I wanna stay in summer time and lay under the sun with my hot girlfriend." he said.

"While then you gotta find a brighter place and a girlfriend that is willing to run away." I answered. Jacob smiled and started messing with something in his pocket. "Whats in your pocket?" I asked and Jacob looked nervous. "I gotta ask you something." Jacob said. My heart jumped full speed. He isn't going to ask me something like to marry him! I'm only is a High School Senior!!! He smiled and took out a ring made out of red and purple thread. Oh a promise ring!"Leah I promise to always love you and never let anything hurt. I promise my heart to you. The only thing I ask of you is that you wear this."

I smiled inwardly and then nodded "Sure I guess." I mumble and Jacob slips the ring on. "But we gotta talk." I said and Jacob looked at me "About?"

"The treaty what happened? Did things really clear up? How long Mia staying at my house? What are they going to do at the whole Sam and his pack thing? I'm the damn Beta I should know this things!!" Jacob laughed. "Okay first of all breath. The treaty was cleared up. Rosalie can come over to meet with Seth since she is the auntie - mama of the imprintee. I don't know.... I sorta ran after you. Sam is cool about OUR pack being here. And yes you are the damn beta!" Jacob said.

"Jacob sometimes you are a total jackass." Leah said and laughed. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yeah but I'm your jackass!" Jacob said. "True, but I wouldn't have it any other way. So about school..... are we going to tell people about us?" Sorry I had to ask.

"Will I sure hope so." Jacob said. Leah smiled "Good cause I don't want to cover up this." she said with a wave of her hand. "Leah?" Jacob said quietly. Leah sat down on the wet grass even though it was raining. "Yeah Jacob?"

Jacob sat down next to her. Leah wrapped her arms around her legs. Jacob put his arm around her shoulder. "I was wondering." Jacob said. And Leah snorted "This doesn't sound good." Jacob looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I had to." Leah said and put her head on his shoulder. "I was thinking. What are we going to do after the school is done?" Leah froze and looked at him. " I don't know Jacob.... we should just live one day at a time." Jacob nodded and kissed her forehead. "Do you really want to think about our future together ,Jacob. We just started dating." Leah said.

"Yeah but we have known each other for years." Jacob answered. "Hey what if you come on to Strong and scare me away?" Leah teased and kissed him. Jacob chuckled and smiled "Like you are scared easily."

"Okay Jacob will it is getting late and Seth would come looking for me. So I have to go home." Leah said and stood up. Jacob stood up to. "I'll walk you." he said and they went off.

When they got to Leah's house they were standing at the back door. "Well I'll see you later." Jacob said and Leah nodded. Jacob quickly took a kiss and Leah smiled. And just as she was about to reach over and pull him into another kiss ,but the porch light went on. "Damn just like a first date." Leah mumbled and Jacob said "See you Leah."

"Sure sure." Leah said and Jacob smiled and whispered "You are quoting me?"

"Maybe." Leah said and went inside. Yeah first date.

I wake up early in the morning from a book hitting my head. I sat up quickly and Mia was giggling. I smiled and scooped her up. "Hey Mia you can't wake me up like that. okay?" I said and went down stairs to get her feed. Mia giggled and 'got' her blanket and brought it down with us. "Kid when you are older I'm so getting you for my haunted house."

Mia looked at me and then looked pass me. She started to smile big and wide. I looked behind me Seth was smiling at her and then stuck his tongue at me. "That would be cheating sis. Sorry."

"Since when is using my future sister in law to help with the family haunted house cheating?!" I said and got Mia her smashed apple. Mia smiled and I sat her down on a chair and started feeding her she giggled every time a spoonful meet her mouth. Seth laughed and got a bowl of Fruit Loops.

"Hey do you mind if I ask you if you can put on a damn shirt? Wait I don't care if you mind. Put on a damn shirt!" I said and went back to feeding Mia. It was a quiet morning till Embry came running in the house with wide eyes. "Knock much?" Seth mumbled but shut up when he saw Embry's eyes.

"What is wrong Call?" I said standing up straight from playing with Mia in the living room. Seth had been watching Tv and mom was at a rez meeting.

Embry huffed and puffed "Jacob.....mad......run...........phased.....yelled......jackass!"

Jacob? Mad? Phased?!?!This does not sound good. 

"Seth stay with Mia. Embry go freakin train you lazy ass self to be a better runner inhuman form. I'm going to find Jacob and see what is going on." I said and ran out I phased and ruined my sweat pants and purple t shirt.

Jacob? Jacob are you there?!?!?

**Leah?! **

What the hell happened? Embry said something about you being mad and shit. 

**They are planing on sending Bella and Jasper away with Edward and Alice till they get better but I don't think it the right thing to do!**

But they would be outta our hands! 

**They should freakin pay for taking someones life! Leah that was someones sister or daughter or wife or mother! They are monsters! And the Cullens just don't get that!!  
**You sound like Edward. Now who is the one acting like a baby?!?

**You don't get it!! Leah they killed someone. **

Jacob I swear you need to think about this. 

**I want them to die.**

What brought this on?!?!?!

**I saw a girl on the beach. She was crying and saying 'where is my mama?' And I thought that Bella and Jasper could have killed her mama. **

How do you know that the mama wasn't just away for a minute.

**I asked her and she told me that her daddy said her mam was in heaven. Leah they killed her and made that little girl will cry for her mama the rest of her life.**

Jacob please just let them go. I don't like them but............ two wrongs don't make a right.

Jacob sighed and then turned around and came towards where I was. **You are right leah.**

**_Boss we have a problem!_**

**What?!**

**_Bella and Jasper got away and made a run for it. They got on a plan and.....lets just say we don't have to worry about them._**

**Damn they got away.**

We went to the Cullen's house and found out that Alice let them go. "They belong in the wild. Don't worry." was all she said before Edward hugged her and whispering that is was okay. Jacob was mad as hell but what was he going to do bout it? "Jacob and I went to La Push and I went home. Jacob said that he would come but PAul liked his house too much and without Jacob being there things could get ugly. Mia and Seth were asleep on the couch was the wiggles on tv. I laughed and went to my room.

Life is coming back to normal.....or simi normal.

* * *

**So what do you think!!!!!???? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	28. Another Author note:

**Thanks you for the reviews! They helped me understand my mistakes and things so please tell me if I'm still doing something wrong!****And it was Embry that came in at the last part. **

**Thank you for the reviews! But the thing is I'm a having a writing block and REALLY need your guys help! So send me some ideas and please don't hate me! Thnak you again!**

**~Dark A.**


	29. School

**Okay I finally got a idea of what to write! So here it is!**

**

* * *

**

(First Day of school)

Jacob groaned and hit his alarm clock -hard. "Wake up Jacob!!!!! Now!" yelled Billy from the living room. Jacob groaned even louder "C'on Dad! Five more minutes!" Jacob called back. "Five more minutes my ass!" Billy said and opened Jacob's door. "Maybe if you would listen to me and go to bed BEFORE five in the morning I wouldn't have to yell and you wouldn't be so tired." Billy said from the door.

Jacob sighed a very deep sigh. "Fine Dad I'm getting up." he said and stood up. Billy smiled and wheeled away. Jacob went and brushed his teeth then changed into a red shirt and blue jeans that was greased stained. He shacked his hair then grabbed his messed up backpack and walked out into the light rain. he walked towards the Clearwaters House. He walked in and froze at the sight that greeted him. Leah was sitting on Seth who was tiring to stand up.

"Get off me you cow!" he said. Jacob laughed and Leah looked at him with a very sweet smile. "Hey Jake. Sorry about this but my brother down there was tiring on my new black converse high tops even though I had told him not to even think about it." she said. Seth sighed "It wasn't my fault that they looked so try-able."

'Poor kid. never learns I guess.' Jacob thought and smiled at Leah. "I think we need to hurry BEFORE we get to school late." Jacob said. Leah sighed and stood up "fine ,but next time I say something and you do the opposite I will kick your sorry tall ass." Leah said glaring at Seth. Then, Sue walked out and sighed. "Leah what have I told you about your language?" she asked. Leah smirked "That good young Ladies don't use that kind of words and I said mama dearest that also GOOD young ladies don't turn into huge wolfs when ever someone gets them piss- I mean- mad." Leah corrected when a glare came her way from Sue. Jacob smirked and Leah groaned.

She went up stairs and Seth looked at Jacob. "What?" Jacob asked. "How can you handle her? she is crazy!" he says. Jacob laughs "She isn't crazy." Jacob answered. Seth looked doubtful. "Really? Dude I hate to burst your bubble but Leah is crazy. She tried to KILL me for only tiring her new shoes! She should be sent to the nut house or anger management or something." Seth mumbled.

Jacob rolled his eyes and said "All girls are like that man. My sisters used to stick me in the washer just because I would say that those jean made them look fat." Seth's mouth dropped. "Okay never mind you had it worst." Jacob nodded then a gush of hot air pasted by.

Jacob looked then he caught Leah's scent. She was next to the door grinning. "Super werewolf speed is awesome!" she said grinning. Jacob was stunned. She looked so beautiful! she was wearing black jeans and a white shirt that had all kinds of color splattered everywhere. Her hair was loss. "Come on boys you guys are so slow." she said and Seth and Jacob walked after her.

(AT SCHOOL AT LUNCH)

"Did you hear? Sam left her for her cousin!" some random student said. "OMG I know! It was so sad! But she is looking good. I love her new hair cut!" a junior said. Leah smiled and grabbed Jacob's hand. "oh are they going out?!" said a other girl. "If you ask me its about time!" they were saying.

(Author note- Jacob skipped a grade and was in Leah's classes) Leah sat in the middle of the lunch room and Jacob was next to her along with Seth. Their next class was Math and boy did they ALL hate the class. Not to mention the fact that her teacher was Ms. Kicker the worst teacher known to school all around La Push. "I'm kinda nervous about this." Jacob whispered. "You are a alpha of giant wolfs and you are scared of a old teacher?" Leah whispered back.

Jacob nodded Leah giggled and Seth laughed. "That is funny dude!" Seth said and took a bit out of his sandwich. Leah rolled her eyes "You are still a wimp under all that muscles and to think I thought you were brave!"

Jacob glared then after a few seconds he smiled "You thought I am brave?" Leah blushed and nodded "Kinda. Till I found out you were scared of a crazy old lady." she admitted. "Hey can you belive that tommrow is Leah's birthday? I can't wait for it!" Seht said and Jacob nodded. "Shut up you guys." Leah said and sighed. The bell rang and Leah left. "Hey Jacob you ready to party on her birthday?" Seth asked. "Yeah. Can't wait to see her face when she sees the party we are going to throw her!" They both nodded and went to class.

* * *

**Okay i know it is short but I hope you like it! PLEASE REIVEW !!! **

**ALSO: one more chapter! I'm so suprised that I came this far! Thank you guys for reviewing and reading my story! **


	30. Birthday

**This is my last chapter for this story and sorry it took a lot longer to update it is just that I had a hard time writing it! I'm so sad to end it ,but maybe I'll write a sequel. Anyways Here is the last chapter and on my very first new laptop!**

**

* * *

**

**(LEAH'S POINT OF VIEW)**

I was sitting in the living room -playing with Mia -when Jacob sat next to me I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and grabbed my hand -pulling me up. "Hey wanna go to the beach with me?" he asked and I frowned "Jacob, it is almost sun set. It'll get dark and I want to spend my birthday in home with my family and Mia." I said. Yeah I ,Leah Clearwater, was a very lazy person when it came to my birthday. 'Old lady before her age' was the way my dad used to wake me up on my birthday. I almost thought he would walk into my room and say that.....,but he didn't. I missed him so much. We were just healing our relationship and then he was taken way from me.

Jacob smiled "Come on Leah! You are so lazy! I've got a surprisefor you!" he said and then dragged me out of my house I yelled for Seth but he just smiled at me from the kitchen and grabbed Mia. I glared at him. 'I'm gonna kill that boy!' I thought. I am his sister his loyalty was to me first then Jacob. Jacob dragged me all the way to the cliff. I stop fighting and sat next to him. "So what are we doing here?" I asked. Jacob smiled and said "Watching the sun set." he said simply. I nodded and turned towards it. Jacob tried to play mister smooth and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I smiled and felt him relax. We stayed that way till the sun was gone and stars began to pop out. The moon was full and red. I smiled and put my head on Jacob shoulder. "Thank you Jacob. I really needed a break School sucks even more with my new temper." I mumbled. Jacob laughed and lifted my face towards me. He kissed me slowly and sweet ,but then became more passionate and even more sweeter. I kissed back eagerly and had my fingers in his hair. Jacob had a hold on my face and I smiled. We both pulled away breathing very hard. "Your birthday kiss." Jacob said and smiled at me. I grinned back and kissed him again , a bit longer then the last one.

It was really dark by the time Jacob said "It's time for us to go back to your house." I sighed deeply and nodded. We walked home quietly hand in hand. When I got to the door Mia opened it using her powers. I smiled at her and picked her up and noticed that she was dressed up in a light purple dress.

Then a white dress came floating at me. It had a note saying 'Put me on'. I smiled and Jacob pushed me towards the stairs. I walked up and was about to go to my room but Mia opened the bathroom door. I frowned and went inside instead. I set her in the tub and I began to change into the dress. "Sometimes I wish I could have a normal baby without powers." I mumbled and Mia just smiled at me.

I finished changing and put a white rose ,that Mia had, into my black hair. I picked her up and she giggled "You hot ,Lee." she said and I looked at her funny. "Who taught you to say that?" I asked and she said "Jacob say you hot all time." I giggled and went down stairs. Jacob was waiting for us. "Wow Leah you look nice." he said. I smiled and Mia giggled. "Leah guess what." Seth said coming in. "What Seth?" I asked him

"Mia is going to live with us for a long time." he said and I smiled hugely. "No way! How?" I asked He smiled and said "Rosa was really sad but said it was best that Mia wasn't around such a hostile home. They are now looking for _them_. But they will visit her ever other weekend." I smiled even wider and hugged Mia "That means you get to wake me up everyday ,Mia! Oh I have to put my books away!" I mumbled as Mia hugged my free arm the her chest.

"SO Leah close your eyes." Seth commanded and before I could say anything Jacob put his hands over my eyes. Then Mia was out of my hands "Hey!" I said and Seth said a quick "Shut up and follow me." Then he grabbed my hand. With the help of Jacob they dragged me to the back of the house. When my eyes were able to be open again I gasped.

Everything was lighten up with white Christmas lights and a few plastic tables were set out and everyone was there : my mom ,Sam ,Emily ,Paul ,Jared ,Kim ,Rachel , Collin ,Brady ,Quil ,Claire ,Embry ,Pat and Vicky. I smiled at everyone. "They all started singing "Happy birthday to you You live with a zoo. You smell a Wolfie and you look like one too!!" I started laughing and so did everyone that was in on the joke. Pat and Vicky sorta looked confused. I smiled and Jacob hugged me. "SO who wants to eat?" my mom asked and everyone started a line for hot dogs. Soon everyone was eating and talking. When that was done it was time to open presents.

"To Leah From Quil and Clarie." I said and opened the neatly wrapped purple gift. When I opened it I gasped "Thank you guys I've always wanted a picture of you two." i said and some people laughed -coughed. Quil stuck his tongue at me. Then I opened a blue gift from Sam and Emily I laughed. " A blue t-shirt with a peace sign." I nodded at them and they beamed. I was over Sam and peace was the next step for mine and Emily's relationship. Seth got me a IOU book. I giggled at it and complained that was what he got me last year.

Embry got me a new jacket. Brady and Collin put their names on Jared and Kim's gift which was a digital picture frame. It was filled with everyone in both wolf packs they were ticking out their tongue out or throwing the peace sign. I laughed and thanked them. Mom got me a new journal. Mia drew me a picture of both of us. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lastly Jacob's kiss came up and I opened it slowly. When the wrapping was off I opened the box and saw a sliver heart with a silver chain. A necklace.....so pretty. I thought as I got up and kissed Jacob right on the lips. "I love it so much! Put it on me!" I said as Jacob chuckled and did as I asked.

Then Collin brought out the radio and we started dancing. A slow song came on and I started dancing with Jacob. "Thank you Jacob. I really love the gift." I whispered. Jacob smiled at me and said "Anything for you Leah." I smiled and kissed him. " I love you ,Jacob Black." I said and he said "I love you ,Leah Clearwater."

Then we kissed again under the lights and full moon. My life was perfect!

* * *

**So what do you think?! I can't belive I'm done with my first story! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing!**


	31. Sequal

_Oh my God! I just had to do this! The sequal to Two Boken Hearts is coming in Febuary the first! And I just had to give you guys a little peek at it!!!!! God I'm SSSOOOOOOOOOOO excited! Okay deep breaths...in out! Okay here it is!_

"A baby!?! What the hell?" he shouted. I frowned he didn't even let me finish. "Shut the hell up Jacob." I said. He just kept on going. "God! A baby! Mia just grew old enough to be considered a teen and now a BABY?!?! Leah we are just teenagers! Come on! We aren't even out of senior year! Leah I don't have a job or a house to call our own!" he said pacing around. I growled. He wasn't making this easy.

_Can't wait to publish the story! _

_~Love Darkangel14_


End file.
